A Game of Embers
by Ebony'n'Ivory Angel
Summary: "...this school is so infatuated with the Royal family...like seriously? Are people that insane?" After being persuaded by her twin to come to Teiko Academy, Kuroko Tatsuo is placed under hell as she tries to get through her high school life. Trouble, bullies and discrimination seems to find her everywhere and, unfortunately for her, the worst is yet to come. (Pairing undecided).
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Wishful thinking**

 **So guys, this is the new rewritten version of An Eternity Past. I wasn't very happy with the other chapters that I had written so I decided to rewrite it. I apologise to anyone, though I doubt it, who enjoyed the earlier version. So here it is. Also, after editing some stuff, I realised that the title of my fanfic was wrong and I had mixed it up with my other KNB fanfic. I felt like such a doofus. Sorry for the mix up!**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM KNB**

" _Tatsuo, do you think we have a chance at this school?"_

 _Kuroko Tatsuo slung her school bag over her shoulder and glanced up at the gleaming white building. Engraved in elegant gold characters was 'TEIKO ACADEMY' and a large banner fluttered beside it with crimson red 'THE ACADEMY FOR THE GIFTED'._

 _She could only huff and roll her eyes. Typical. She let out an irritated sigh before turning to her beloved twin with a smile,_

" _I dunno, you tell me. You're the one who wanted us to transfer to this school. Look, I'll try and be good. But honestly Tetsuya, what made you come to this place? You and I both hate schools like this. It's always about 'we are number one' or 'only the rich, powerful and beautiful will succeed' and all that bullcrap. You seemed so much happier back at Seirin High!"_

 _Her other half stared back. Ever since that certain day, her brother's emotions seemed to be locked up behind some high security vault. She could rarely get a smile out of him now and it broke her heart._

" _I have something I have to take care of here."_

 _Her brother hadn't told her anything about what had happened back then but whatever had happened really crushed him. But Tatsuo was going to make sure that the people who did that to him would pay for it. They may have crushed him emotionally but she was going to crush them physically, mentally, socially, you name it._

" _Tatsuo, I know that you want to know but it's best that you don't. Please, just trust me."_

 _Tatsuo shrugged. The one thing that Tatsuo always shared with her brother was this bond and sense of trust. One of the perks of being a twin._

" _Fine, but you know, I am a curious person Tetsuya. I will find out sooner or later. Besides, this school is so infatuated with the Royal family. You know what that's like. 'Our benevolent king is the only source of our happiness' or 'we live to serve his royal family' and even the classic 'Hail the Phoenix King!' like seriously? Are people that insane?"_

 _Something twinkled in his eyes. Amusement?_

" _Tatsuo, please keep your voice down. If someone over hears you say that, you will be arrested for sure. Also if you somehow get into trouble, for the school's sake, please hold back."_

" _You're asking a lot from me Tetsuya but fine. Whatever you are up to, I'll try my best to behave so you can deal with your little problem. But I can't promise that if anything happens to you, I won't lash out."_

 _Tetsuya didn't seem too happy with that response but it was the best one he was going to get out of his overly protective and reckless sister._

" _We've got ourselves a deal."_

~Time skip~

"Kuroko-san?...Kuroko-san, you better not be asleep in my class again!"

I bolted up to see my history teacher's gigantic nostrils flare as her eyes glowed with anger. _Oh shit._

"Ah, good morning Kuroko-san. I assume that your sleep was pleasant?"

Usually, I would apologise but at that moment, my mouth moved before my brain thought,

"Oh yes, thank you for your concern. Your voice is incredibly soothing, I couldn't help but fall asleep to that beautiful sound."

The teacher rolled her eyes and slammed the huge history textbook against my desk. The entire classroom seemed to shake and the students inside burst into fits of laughter, others gave me looks of distaste.

"Don't try to butter up to me Kuroko-san. I can see right through problem students like you! If you keep this up, you really will be expelled. Your grades may be adequate enough to be in this class but try harder to stay awake in class. Good grades and talents won't save you from being expelled! Understood?"

My reply came out more sarcastic than it was meant to and it almost made me regret it but I loved nothing more than showing this stuck up teacher that I wasn't a push over.

"Oh Yes ma'am. Completely understood. Please continue with your lovely teaching!"

This only earned a glare from the teacher before she whisked around and headed back to her desk where she continued to ramble on about the history of our good nation. I felt a piercing stare from my side to see my twin brother stare at me with a look that I knew all too well. It was that kind of look that made you feel guilty beyond belief and I always fell for it.

I mouthed, 'WHAT?'

He just looked at me again with that stare and it was enough to make me lock up any impulse to do something reckless and stupid. I huffed and stared out the window. _God, I hate school._

It had been about a month or so in Teiko Academy, School for the gifted and a nirvana for those with academic or athletic talent, beauty and mostly money to enjoy. Of course, you had the 'peasants', as the stuck up bastards would say, who were either poor, untalented or deemed average looking. Only those who were at the top of the hierarchy studied in the main campus while the rest of us were in the literal tin shed.

In my head I chanted, 'do it for Tetsuya' over and over again like some mad woman because I could barely stand to be so tame. Tetsuya had said to 'lay low' and 'stay in in the shadows' but honestly, how could it when everything that I do seems to attract attention. Being identical twins, Tetsuya and I had the same face and pretty much the same body (only I was a girl and he was a guy). We both had the same pastel blue hair and the same cerulean blue eyes but our personalities were totally different. While I was a tad bit rebellious and expressive, Tetsuya was quiet and pretty much invisible but he was so damn observant. I wasn't born with a keen eye like Tetsuya was. He was quiet but he had a dangerous mind. To anyone who saw him, he was as innocent as a kitten but to me, he was like an evil mastermind.

The day ended with me sitting inside the teachers' office, again.

"Kuroko-san, this is the fourth time this month that you've been in this office for the same reason. Have you no shame?"

I offered up my best sweet smile and tilted my head slightly for effect,

"Nope, none at all miss."

With the roll book, she smacked me across the face, leaving a glowing red mark on my cheek, before slamming her hands on the table and standing up. She towered over me and casted a shadow over my face in an attempt to intimidate me and I got a perfect view of her flared nostrils. _Gross._ I was so tempted to just ask her to move back a bit because I really didn't want to get a view of her large nostrils. _She kinda reminds me of a dragon spewing smoke from her oversized nostrils._ I couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"How dare you! Do you think this is some laughing matter? Do you think that this school actually cares about some no good trash child like you? What do you think we are? A charity? HUH? You thought that just because you are an orphan we would pity you? Because you are wrong. We could dispose of you and no one would ask where you were. No one would care that you were gone. This world has no use for useless pieces of crap like you."

 _Well, it could be worse. I've been called worse. This woman really should trim her nose hairs._

I just stared at her awkwardly, not sure if I should open my mouth because I knew it would make it worse.

"Well? What have you got to say for yourself? HUH? HAH? YOU GODDAMN BRAT?!"

This time she backhanded me, her rings craved away at my flesh leaving grazes on the soft left cheek. I sighed. _Boy, does she get worked up._

"Nothing. I have nothing to say."

A wolfish smirk rested on her face as if declaring that she had won.

"That's right. That's what I thought. You're nothing to me. Now get the hell out."

I slung my bag across my shoulder, as I usually do, and pretended to sullenly walk out of the office. As I opened the door, I bumped into a somewhat small but tone chest.

"Ah sorry."

"Excuse me."

I looked up to see one of those students. He was somewhat intimidating and bore an emotionless expression on his porcelain face. If I was 158cm tall, he was around 170cm so I had to somewhat arch my neck up to see his face. He was blindingly good looking. He was elegant, poised and effortlessly perfect. But what enraptured me the most were his eyes. Gold and red. _Who is this guy?_

"Oh Akashi-sama! What brings you here?"

 _Akashi? Why does that sound so familiar?_

"I have documents from the Principal."

And then it snapped. He was the Crown Prince and walked around the place with the air of a god. Just being next to him made my blood chill. From what I had heard, he was handsome, and perfect in every way except he was a cold as the grave. He didn't have friends, only pawns he could manipulate. But the worse thing was that his words were sharp and dangerous enough to cut through anything.

He spoke briefly, only said what needed to be said and never waffled. I didn't realize I was gawking because the teacher literally shoved me out of the way and lead Akashi to her desk. For someone who was red in the face and screaming not even a minute ago, she was completely fine now. She saw me watching and when Akashi wasn't looking her way, she snarled at me and mouthed 'Get the hell out trash!'

Needless to say, I got out of there.

"Aish, what a crone. One minute she's Baba Yaga and the next she's become some ass kissing saint. What a scary woman."

I glanced down at my cheap but functional watch and sighed. I hated how the teachers' offices were in the main campus so I had to walk down the halls with _them_ whispering and snickering and pointing like I was some zoo animal on display. As much as I wanted to push them off the building through their brightly coloured stained glass windows, I walked on past with a blank look on my face. _Hah! As if I would let you get to me. Your cheap gossip and snickering make you seem childish and pathetic. Grow the fuck up._

"Did you see that? It's her again."

"Lol, that peasant. She probably tries to get in trouble so she can walk down these halls. How shallow."

"Her cheeks are bleeding. The teacher must have hit her. What a loser. She deserved it."

"Ew, I can't believe she even goes to this school. How did she even get here?"

"Do you think she has diseases, like rabies?"

 _How about I tear out your throat and we'll see if I have rabies? Urgh, you pretentious, pompous, money leeching, plastic assholes can take your assumptions and chatter and shove it up your arses. You're all pathetic._

As I walked past, the laughing continued to increase. It was useless. No matter how much faster I walked, they swarmed the halls like a bunch of cockroaches, chittering away like they had nothing else to do. When I finally reached the exit of the campus building, I pushed opened the doors and smirked over my shoulders before walking out. _When Tetsuya finished his business with this school, I'll make sure you regret messing with me._

I pulled out my phone and texted Tetsuya.

 **From Trouble Maker**

 **To Quiet one:**

 **Where are you? I finally got out of that hell hole.**

Almost instantly, Tetsuya replied.

 **From Quiet one**

 **To Trouble Maker**

 **In the library. I'll see you at home.**

I knew he was up to something. Tetsuya didn't like the library because there were always too many people in there and any book that he wanted to borrow was either taken or he was told to shove off. The first time that happened, I almost bit the librarian's head off.

I decided to go for a walk. At this time, the students of the main campus were either in their dorms or clubs. The tin shed students had clubs but we came second after the campus kids. If we wanted to use the sports field or use the art rooms, we had to trade something. It was so corrupt but the school was good at hiding this from the general public. Most kids were too afraid to tell their parents about this injustice so it was all quiet. For now.

In the evening, things were so much more peaceful. Partly because it was dark and no one could see me so I could explore without being caught. Besides, I've done this plenty of times so it was easy for me to avoid being caught. I walked to the gym. It was the next place on my list of places to explore. Upon approaching it, I could hear someone barking orders and the squeaking of shoes. This was soon followed by the clashing of metal and thudding.

 _What is going on? Is someone going to war or something?_

I crept up to the door and made sure no one was approaching or around. I peered into the crack in the door and what I saw uplifted my heart. I had found the special S class. They were the only class who were allowed to practice the art of weaponry. It had something to do with them being part of nobility and their duty to serve the King or whatever. From what I could see, there were a little more than 2 dozen students. All of them were male. Wait, scrap that, there was a girl. I could see her long pale pink hair flutter in the wind.

It was somewhat magical to watch. They were all practicing something different. Some were doing archery, some were sparring and others were throwing knives at target boards. _Now, this I like._ Looking around, I could see the 5 that stood out. I bit my lip to prevent me laughing. _They are like a bunch of crayons. Lol! Red, Blue, Green, Purple and Yellow._

The tanned blue haired guy began to spar with the yellow haired guy. The clashing of metal, the shrill of the blades scraping against each other sent chills running up my spine. It watched in awe as the two fought. Their movements were so quick and sleek. It was like the blades were an extension of their arms. It got to one point where all I could see were flashing of silver, yellow and blue as they moved faster and faster. However, it was clear to see that the blue haired guy had the upper hand. He was the better fighter.

Suddenly, the blade came flying out of the yellow guy's hands and headed straight for me. It was flying at such as fast and powerful rate that it went clean through the wooden door and was millimeters from plunging itself into my forehead but I fell back and landed on my back.

"Neh Aominecchi! Why can't I beat you!?"

"Because you suck Kise. Go get your sword you weakling."

"Mo…"

The yellow guy approached and I scrambled to my feet and went to hide but the guy was much quicker than I thought because by the time I got up and got away by a meter or so, he was already at the door.

"Eh! Who are you?! What are you doing here?"

I didn't stop. I kept running and running as fast as my little feet would take me. All I needed to do was get outside the gate and I was safe. _Please don't follow me. Please don't follow me._ As I turned around the corner, there was a group of students heading this way and I was trapped. Either I run into these gossiping girls or I run into the special S class. So I opted for the third option and leapt into the bushes.

"What the hell are you yelling at?"

"There was someone there. It was a girl. Maybe it was one of my fans?"

"Shut the fuck up you wannabe model piece of shit."

"OW! You don't need to be so mean Aominecchi!"

A new voice appeared and I recognized it.

"Ryota, Daiki, are you skipping on practice?"

"No. We weren't Akashicchi. There was a girl. I think she was spying on us."

"A girl? I don't care. Get back to practice or I will triple your training. I have no need for slackers."

The blondie eeped before rushing inside while the tanned guy flinched and waddled back into the gym. The door closed and I waited a few minutes before deciding that it was a close call and it would be better to head home. I crept out of the bushes and slowly made my way past the gym when I heard,

"So Ryota was right."

I went to run when the small prick of a sharp edge was pressed against my neck and I stopped. Out from the shadows was Akashi Seijuro. The most respected and feared person in the school. I gulped and prayed that he wouldn't rat me out.

"What business do you have with us?"

My mouth was sewn shut. Either it was my jaw being an ass and locking up on me or it was the fact that I was too afraid to speak.

"I asked you a question."

"N-none. I was just wondering by when a sword came flying at me face."

"So you ran when Ryota came to get it."

"Well I'm not exactly supposed to be here."

There was an awkward silence as his eyes drilled through my skull in an attempt to read my mind. I instantly looked down and cursed myself for acting like a submissive dog.

"Since you know that you are prohibited from here, get out."

"I would if I could you know. So please remove your sword. I can't exactly get out if you have a sword pressed against my neck."

He didn't move and it pissed me off. I didn't have a clue what to do though so I grabbed the sword and pulled it away from my neck. It was stupid but at least it wasn't at my neck. My hand hurt and bled like crazy but I held my gaze. I pushed the sword away and stalked off. He didn't follow. _Dumb, stupid, idiot, why do you do this to yourself? Aren't you happy now? You've got the attention of the Devil Prince. You might as well pack up your stuff and get the hell out before he sends his guards or assassins to kill you._

It was late and I doubted that the nurses would treat my wound so I grabbed my handkerchief and tightly wrapped it around my bleeding hand and rushed home. And by home, I meant a torn down shack. It was literally just one block of land with a hole as a toilet and running water between 5-6am and 7-8pm. When I unlocked the door and walked in, Tetsuya rushed to me.

"Where were you Tatsuo? You're covered in blood. What happened?"

"Nothing. Just tripped over when I tried to get away from the teachers."

He gave me a 'don't lie to me look' so I fessed up. I told him all about watching the special S class and my run in with the Devil Crown Prince.

"Why do you always attract trouble? Never mind, let me see your hand."

"Eh! No, I got it. It was just a small cut. It's fine."

Tetsuya was not having any of it as he grabbed my hand and gently untied the handkerchief.

"You're so dumb."

And then he began to lecture me about trouble making. I stuck out my bottom lip and looked away. I hated when Tetsuya lectured me like I was a little brat.

"Look, I had no other choice okay. What was I supposed to do? Push him away? Kick him? Yell at him? I hate this school Tetsuya. I don't know why you wanted to come here. If had known that it would be this bad, I would have stayed back in Seirin. At least the people there actually cared about us and not treated us like we were some thorn in their backside. Because frankly, I wish I was a poisonous thorn so they would all drop dead. I've had enough!"

My outburst seemed to shock Tetsuya because I had never yelled at him like that before. In all of my life, whenever we had an argument, I had always gotten angry but never screamed at him like that. Almost instantly, I felt bad. I yanked my hand back and headed to 'the bathroom'.

"I reek. I'm taking a shower now."

And then closed the door without looking back to see if he was alright. I was too ashamed. I only had him left in my life and I had yelled at him like that. _What a great sister you are._

I didn't speak with him for the rest of the night. It was awkward. He had gone and bought bandaged and treated my wound without saying a single word. I was too ashamed to apologise so I gave up on doing any homework and went to sleep early.

~Kuroko Tetsuya's P.O.V~

She had never yelled at me before. I was upset. Not because she yelled but because I was ashamed. I was angry at myself for being a coward and not just telling her my true reason for coming here. I had always thought that if she stayed ignorant, she would be safer but I was wrong. I had made it worse. Not only had she gotten in trouble several times but now she had revealed herself to him. The one person I wanted to keep her away from had made an appearance in her life. I couldn't think. I decided to leave my homework aside.

I could hear her soft sobbing. She often cried in her sleep for our parents. She appeared headstrong and confident but between us, she was the most sensitive. It hurt me to see her cry. But I had a mission. I had a task to do that would put us both in the right track. To save the only thing I loved in this life, I was determined to climb my way up and show the Royal family, the nobility, the school, the ones I once called friends, that I am strong and that everyone has the potential to be equal and greater than them. I was determined to end this corrupt cycle of oppression.

" _Tetsuya, it seems that I have no need for you anymore. Team play is no longer necessary for victory."_

" _What do you mean? What will the team say-"_

" _Teiko has no need for a team. We have all surpassed the level of normal people. You are below us. You are dismissed."_

 _~later that day~_

" _Neh Tetsuya! Are you coming to Seirin with me?"_

" _Yes, I will be transferring to Seirin next year."_

" _YESS! Alright! I'll see you tomorrow then!"_

" _Alright Tatsuo. I'll see you then."_

 _I hope that this will work out. I will bring you all back but first, I will show you that you are wrong…Akashi-kun._

 **End of chapter**

 **Yep, so it is very different from my earlier version. I just thought playing around with this might make a better story and have a better plot. It would also give me more room for character development so I guess it's worth a shot. I'll leave the other version up and it would be great if you could tell me which version you preferred so I can get rid of one and focus on the other. Thanks very much my beloved readers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Dead inside**

 **Hello, so I've decided to keep going on with this fanfic because it's much more fun than Game of Embers which takes a more serious side. I wanted to expand my writing style by being able to write a more serious story but it's really hard so An Eternity Past is more my forte since the MC is are more upbeat person like myself. Anyway, skipping all the boring stuff, please enjoy this chapter and fanfic and thanks for the support!**

 **I DO NOT OWN KNB.**

It was the same as usual. I would walk to school with Tetsuya, getting jeered at when we walk past some asshole from the main campus, get into the tin shed, learn nothing except that us cripples suck and only exist to do manual labour, have lunch, get bullied, lose my temper, get in trouble, get lectured by teachers and Tetsuya and then go home. Ha! I wish.

Everything was the usual until lunch. My twin and I were at our usual eating place, alone and just how we liked it until one of my classmates came running over, screaming bloody murder.

"GUYS! OMG GUYS! YOU – YOU HAVE TO HEAR THIS!"

The class gathered as this girl started waving around some fresh newspaper. Tetsuya and I exchanged looks and went over to investigate, and I began to wonder how the hell she managed to get the newspaper. Thankfully, someone else asked her in my place.

"Okay but first of all Kae, how did you get that newspaper?"

"Uh? I stole it. Tehee! Anyway, that's not important. Look at the front page!"

She showed us and there was a collective gasp. On the front was a picture of the school and underneath, in huge bold letters, was a very interesting announcement.

 **After several reports of rebel cripples in schools attacking, the Royal Counsel members plan to visit Teiko Academy to assess the school. A planned inspection to be held on the 9** **th** **of February.**

I could feel a marvelous plan conjuring up in my mind and a sly grin grew on my face.

"Oho, what an interesting development. I wonder what we should do about this."

Everyone turned to me as I stroked my imaginary beard. Many of them smiled at the thought while others looked like they were ready to restrain me.

"Um nothing! If we act out, they could expel us or worse…send us to the-"

He didn't finish his sentence. We all knew what happened to cripples who were either too old to go to school or committed a crime. They were sent to manual labour in factories and mines or became slaves.

"You worry too much, I was joking. I'm a troublemaker but I ain't dumb. Besides, Tetsuya wouldn't let me do anything. He's too sensible."

My brother proceeded to stare at me with his usual unamused expression. Another reason was that my hand had not yet healed from the trespassing incident, so I wouldn't have been able to do anything successfully anyway.

The bell went for end of break and the group dispersed and the girl grabbed the newspaper and stuffed it inside her old green jacket. The cripples couldn't afford uniforms, so we literally had no uniform rules other than guys must wear long black pants and a white blouse or shirt, while girls had to wear knee length black or grey skirts or long pants with a white or black blouse or shirt. As for jumpers and shoes, we were allowed to wear anything. I often just wore my black track pants and a white shirt and when it was cold, my grey hooded jumper. Tetsuya opted to look more sensible and professional, so he would wear the uniform pants and blouse from when he went to Teiko Middle School.

The teacher walked in, her face as annoying as usual. She hated being there to teach us and we hated her teaching us. We would have rather just did self study. She slammed her books against the table to get our attention before starting.

"This Friday, the 9th, there will be an inspection. The counsel members will be inspecting the main campus as well as this…class."

She paused on before saying class, as if she was questioning whether this was a class or not.

"I expect you all to not speak unless the Counsel Members speak to you, which I highly doubt they will. If any of you step out of line, you will be punished."

Then she looked directly at me as if daring me to step out of line. She looked like she wanted me to step out of line so she could have a legitimate reason to publicly humiliate me. Unfortunately for her, I wasn't going to give her that pleasure.

"Let's begin then."

The 2 hours seemed to go on forever and I continued to stare at board and the random squiggles on it. While I wasn't observant like Tetsuya, I was a fast learner so I never bothered to pay attention in class. The teacher's voice became muffled as I zoned out completely, wondering if my friends at Seirin missed me as much as I missed them and whether it was a good idea to come here. I knew it was important to Tetsuya that he came here and for me to be here with him but at times, I wish I hadn't.

My thoughts were disrupted when I felt the slightest vibration in the ground. I glanced around to see if anyone else had felt it but judging from the fact that everyone was still writing down notes and focused meant no one did. I looked over to Tetsuya to see if he noticed it too but he didn't look up from his book. Thinking it was just my imagination, I turned back to the board when suddenly a violent and powerful vibration shook the classroom, causing the lights to flicker, the tables and chairs shook and fell over with the students still on them. The class was in panic mode and the teacher made a screeching noise as she dumped the rest of us and ran outside.

"GET TO THE DOORS, NOW! MOVE IT!"

The students made a mad dash for the doors as they began to flow out of the classroom. Everyone seemed to be out when I noticed a hand poking out from behind a set of fallen tables. I ran over to see that the girl was out cold and crushed beneath the tables. Carefully, I lifted the tables off of her and tried to pick her up but the constant shaking and falling bits of the building was making it difficult.

"Tatsuo!"

I heard my brother's concerned voice from outside. It was too dangerous for him to come in and I needed to hurry and get out.

"Don't come in! I'm fine!"

Ignoring the block of roof that fell onto my shoulder, I grabbed the girl a bit too roughly and pulled her onto my back, her feet still dragging along the ground. I ran for the door, avoiding the fallen chairs and debris and raced out the door just as the whole roof collapsed. I fell to the ground with the girl still on my back, huffing and puffing. My shoulder was aching and numb and I knew I probably bruised it. My classmates ran over to help me and the girl.

"We need to get her to the nurse. She was crushed under a few tables."

"What about you? Are you hurt?"

"Nah, I'm fine."

The teacher returned with a few others, hysterical about what had happened. It was revealed that some kids from the main campus had been caught trying to scare us by causing the ground to shake but the building was very unstable so it collapsed. They were punished but not as bad as I would have hoped. It was literally an apology letter for disturbing the class to the teacher, not us, but the teacher. I felt enraged that they got off easy for something that almost cost us our lives.

Tetsuya and I were excused and allowed to take the girl to the nurse, because if news got out that someone was almost killed on school grounds at Teiko Academy, things would go to shit for the school and students. The nurse was one of the few people who were against to this disgusting system and genuinely cared about the students. Scrap that, she was the only one. The other two nurses were nice but they didn't care about the students, they were just there because of the good pay.

"What happened here?"

"Some students played a prank on the class and caused the tin shed – ugh, the building to collapse. She got knocked over and crushed under a few tables. I'm not sure if she has any broken bones or anything though."

"Ah, so that was the shaking. I could feel it from here. Is everyone else alright?"

"Yeah, it was just her."

The nurse instructed us to carry the girl over to one of the spare beds and watched as she used her abilities to detect any injuries. The nurse had an incredible ability to detect and heal internal and external injuries…however, she couldn't heal genetic or chronic illnesses.

"We have to get back now. Thank you for taking care of her."

Tetsuya politely said while I also said my thanks. We were about to leave when she grabbed me by the shoulder, causing me to cry out in pain.

"Oh, you're not leaving until I see this."

I knew she was talking about my hand but after my outburst, she wanted to see my shoulder too. So there I sat on the chair next to her desk as she undid the poorly wrapped bandages and flicked me in the forehead.

"OW! WHY!?"

"I can't believe you didn't come see me about this. This is a deep cut usually made from a sword. How did you even get this?"

I kept my mouth shut, somewhat embarrassed.

"Well?"

Reluctantly I told her. The whole time she was quiet, focusing on closing up the gash before wrapping it up in a more sanitized and better bandage. Then she told me to show me my shoulder. Sure enough, it was purple with dark blue and black spots and hurt like hell when she pressed it.

"There's nothing broken or dislocated, just bruised so I'll leave this to heal naturally. As for your hand, try not to use it too much, you don't want to reopen the wound. And next time, just come to here anytime before 7pm if you ever get hurt and don't grab swords! Now out!"

Just like that, we were tossed out and I laughed. If possible, I wanted to hang here with her for the whole day instead of going to class…which reminds me, how were we going to study if the Tin Shed had collapsed? I really hoped we wouldn't have to join up with the main campus. That would really suck.

When we arrived back with our class, who were still outside and waiting for orders, the teacher got us all to listen in as the teachers delivered the Principal's decision regarding our class.

"Until they build us another classroom, we will be using the spare lecture room in the main campus building."

My jaw fell. I cursed at myself for what I had thought about on my way back from the nurse's office. _Why? Why did I have to jinx myself?!_ And just like that, I had found myself sitting at a desk in the main campus building. It was so clean and sparkly and proper that I almost went blind. The class had received a lot of attention from the rest of the school when we stumbled our way in. We received many strange looks and glares from our fellow schoolmates but I reveled in it. To make things worse, I hung back a little and began to strut my way through the corridor which earned me murderous looks. It was fun until Tetsuya showed up and dragged me back to the group.

The teacher eventually left and we began our self study session. It was a time where the class did absolutely nothing, well, most of the class anyway. Many of the desperate students believed that if they were smart enough, they would be granted a place in the main campus and accepted. It was sad because that was never going to happen. And I pitied them for ever wanting to join those people in the main campus. The class president stood up and settled everyone down.

"Okay, look everyone. We should make the most of this and used it wisely. We're never going to get another chance to study here and use the facilities. It'll be tough but know that we have each other, so we should look out for one another."

I really respected our class president. It wasn't official because our class wasn't really a real class but we elected him anyway because he was responsible and cool.

"That means you Kuroko-Chan! Don't mess this up!"

"Roger! Don't worry prez, I'll try to behave."

The class rolled their eyes. They knew that I couldn't behave even if I wanted to. The door slammed open as a bunch of main campus brats walked in, 6 girls and 3 boys.

"Look you peasants. Just because you get to study here for a week, doesn't mean we let you go walking around the place like you own it."

"Are you sure you aren't talking about yourself?"

The group snapped their head towards me. Tetsuya gave me an exasperated look but the rest of the class burst into snickers and giggles.

"Huh, it's you. That cripple girl who always get in trouble. Do you think you're cool just because you have a smart mouth? Are you so desperate for attention that you start trouble?"

"Sorry but once again, I think you're talking about yourself. You're the one looking for attention since you actually bothered to come here to threaten us, well, try to anyway. Also, no. I don't think I'm cool, I know I'm cool. Don't be too jealous though."

The girl's mouth twitched in anger as she lashed out and threw a punch at my head. It was sort of predictable and I dodged it easily. Her friends swung at me and I managed to deflect their attacks. The class rushed over to try to break up the fight but the main campus girls were crazy because I had touched a nerve. One of them managed to kick me in the arm and another landed a blow to my chest.

"Aww, come on, 6 against 1 seems hardly fair. Hey, why aren't you boys joining in? Are you hiding behind these girls?"

The guys growled and stomped over to join the fight but they didn't notice Tetsuya walking over and stood next to me since he was the human phantom.

"Um, excuse me but I think that's enough. If you continue to fight, it will get the attention of teachers and you will get into trouble. Let's stop here. Fighting won't solve anything."

The group screeched as they jumped back.

"Since when were you here?"

"I was here the whole time."

 _Ah, Tetsuya's signature line._

"Don't get in my way cripple. We need to teach this bitch a lesson."

"Sorry, but I can't let that happen. If you continue to fight, a teacher will be alerted and-"

There was no warning when one of the guys kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying into the desks. There wasn't any further need for restraint as an overwhelming fury seized control and with a fast strike, I socked the guy in the nose, a sickening crack resonated through the air as he flew back and blood gushed from his nose.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

I rushed over to my fallen brother, he was clutching his stomach and wincing. The sight of seeing him in pain sent my body into killer mode. How dare they hurt him. I stood up and faced them, pure murder was painted on my face as I gave them my scariest glare. The seemed to flinch but then rushed at me and my instincts kicked in.

I swerved and dodged all of their attacks and lashed out. I caught one of the girls in the neck and threw her into two others. I swiped one guy in the knees before bringing my elbow to his face and smashing his face. The remaining guy and 3 girls rushed at me at the same time to try and throw me off but I didn't care. As the guy threw a punch at me, I caught his arm and twisted it around his back and shoved him into the girls causing the lot to fall over. One of the girls threw her hand in front of her and a beam of light shot out, sizzling the wall behind me.

"Oh, so you're using your powers now? Am I too much for you?"

"SHUT UP YOU BITCH! I"LL KILL YOU!"

She continued to fire beams of light at me but I ran towards her, dodging left and right until she was close enough for me to launch into an uppercut and hear the sound of breaking bones as my fist connected with her chin.

All around me was carnage. There was blood on my fist and the students had been knocked out. My rage was still boiling inside but I was calm enough to stop myself from continuing my attacks.

"The next time you hurt or even lay a hand on Tetsuya, I'll skin you alive."

My voice was laced with fury and everyone knew I was serious.

"Huh, not bad for a girl."

I turned to face the owner of the voice to see a tanned male slouching against one of the desks and my eyes instantly went to his hair. _Dark blue…where have I seen that befor- oh…oh no…_

"Oh shit."

"OMG! It's Aomine Daiki! One of the Generation of Miracles."

"What's he doing here?"

He ignored the whispers from my classmates and glanced over at the damage I had done. I stood in a defensive posture as he continued to approach and then stood over my brother, on his face was a blank and bored expression. I looked over at my brother and saw the look of recognition in his eyes. He got up and dusted himself off and then stared up at the tanned male.

"Yo Tetsu."

"It's been a while, Aomine-kun."

 **End of chapter**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Regrets**

 **Hi, so I had a sudden spark of motivation to write so here is another chapter. Also, I am still writing this fanfic.**

 **I DO NOT OWN KNB**

"Yo Tetsu."

"It's been a while, Aomine-kun."

I stared in shock. _Since when did my brother know someone like this?!_

"Um…care to explain Tetsuya?"

"Ah, Aomine-kun was my partner back in Teiko Middle School."

I must have been staring at him like I didn't understand because Tetsuya sighed and repeated what he had said.

"Oh, I get it now. This is that twin sister you said you had. You two look exactly the same. She's not bad at fighting for someone with no training."

I glared up at the male who sneered at me. I muttered under my breath, "Hmpf, ganguro," but he must have heard because he growled at me.

"Anyway, why are you here? I thought you moved to that other scrub school, Seiko or was it Seito?"

"Seirin, and I'm sure you know why I'm here Aomine-kun."

"Oh, that promise with Akashi. Right…but did you need to bring your sister with you?"

"Yes."

The conversation ended there as the teacher finally arrived and saw that the students were passed out and I looked like the responsible one, which I was. He ordered some of my classmates to carry them to the nurse's office while he questioned the rest of us. Funnily though, he sucked up to Aomine even though he obviously hated him, probably because he knew Aomine was incredible powerful.

"You, girl who was responsible, I'm taking you to the Principal for your punishment. Please return to your class Aomine-sama. And the rest of you clean up this mess! I knew this would happen! Should have just gotten rid of you filthy brats."

When I didn't move, the teacher stormed over and grabbed my ear. I hissed in pain and yanked back. I felt my twin tense behind me and the teacher pulled even harder, my ear felt like it was going to be torn off. I saw the pained look in Tetsuya's face and I didn't want to hurt him anymore, so I released myself from his hold.

"No need to pull on my ear. I'll come quietly."

The teacher huffed and I followed after him, leaving my classmates to watch with concern. The whole trip, the teacher was furiously walking and muttering to himself. We arrived at the main corridor where students were moving to their last class for the day and once again, I was at the centre of attention. I was bombarded by dumb comments about my appearance, my lack of ability and the fact that I was in trouble again. At one point, someone tried to trip me but I gracefully stepped over their foot and kept walking with my head held up high.

The Principal's office door was huge and looked medieval. The teacher knocked against it a few times before a dark and calm voice replied, allowing him to enter. The teacher hissed at me like a feral cat and I walked in after him. I couldn't help but be amazed at how beautiful and neat the office was. It was extremely extravagant with beautiful wood work and stacks of books and cupboards filled with files, files on the students and teachers.

"Sir, this girl has been causing trouble again. She is here to receive her punishment."

The Principal was staring at a bunch of paperwork and didn't bother looking up but he knew it was me. This was my third time seeing him.

"It's you again. Leave us."

The teacher flinched but then scurried away leaving the two of us together.

"Sit."

I sat.

"Explain to me what happened. I will give you the proper punishment."

So I told him. There was no point lying. The man was a living lie detector but that wasn't even his real abilities. He had a rare and powerful ability which allowed him to read minds and, to a certain extent, compel someone to do something.

"I've receive word from your teacher that you are a regular trouble maker and defiant student. I don't care if you are a cripple or not, but causing trouble in my school on multiple occasions will earn you no respect, even if your grades are high. Previously, I let you off easily but this time, I will not. Suspending you will do nothing and expelling you would be the easiest option, however, you will simply cause more trouble for society if I let you run loose so, you will receive 10 lashings and a month of service. Everyday, you will report to my office after school and I will give you your instructions. For today, you will sweep the gymnasiums. There are three in the school, two of which belong to Classes A to D and the last one belongs to Class S. Now, for your lashings. You will not go to the nurse's office to get it cleaned up or healed. It will be a reminder of your bad behaviour."

He had used his power that time. I felt it. At that moment, another teacher walked in with a whip. She dragged me out of the office and into a dark room which I realized was where problem students were punished. The smell of blood was evident. I was told to take off my shirt as the lashes began. She ordered me to count them and if I didn't, she added an extra lashing. It hurt so bad that by the time I reached my 7th lashing, I could only gurgle out gibberish as tears flowed down my cheeks and trails of blood trickled down my back. With every whip, my anger grew. This wasn't school. This was a prison. A cruel place where the strong and powerful were accepted while the weak were disregarded – seen as only vermin. I wasn't even allowed to clean myself up or head to the nurse's office and ordered to kneel there for an hour. I was aware that blood was pooling around me and at this moment in time, I couldn't allow my weakness to show. I had to prove to myself that no matter the pain, I would survive and get out of this place with Tetsuya. I would make it out and destroy this system.

After what felt like an hour, the blood had began to dry and my back was no longer damp with fresh blood. I got up and winced. The pain was excruciating but I had to pretend I was okay. For my brother's sake, I had to show him I was fine. I couldn't let him worry about me. I didn't understand why I constantly caused trouble. Perhaps it was my reckless personality and short temper. I carefully put my singlet and shirt back on, avoiding reopening the wounds. Then I began to slow and painful walk back. Thankfully, all the students were in classes so I didn't have to go through anything embarrassing or troubling.

When I returned to class, everyone rushed to me – some in tears and others in anger.

"Don't touch me."

My voice sounded colder than I had intended but it delivered the message. No one approached and I got to my seat.

"Tatsuo, are you alright? They didn't punish you that badly did they?"

"Yeah, the Principal was feeling generous today. I've just been sentenced to a month service."

"Then why do you look like you're in pain?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry Tetsuya…"

Then I proceeded to look away. If I looked at him now, I would cry.

"What about you? How are you feeling? They kicked you pretty hard."

"I'm okay, it wasn't that hard."

"Good."

Then classes were over and everyone decided to head home. Tetsuya went to the library to study while I went to the gyms to clean up. No one was allowed in the gyms except for the S class students. Cleaning the gyms were hard. They were so huge and mopping took forever. Not only that, but my movements were restricted because of my lashings. If the Principal hadn't used his powers on me, I would have gone there. I hated feeling so weak and pathetic. It took a good 2 hours to clean the first gym and the second, much smaller one, took roughly an hour and a half. I lugged the mop and bucket to the larger S class gym. I glanced inside to see if anyone was there, but surprisingly, there wasn't anyone. They must have not had training today.

Seeing that no one was inside, I took off my shoes and went inside and began to mop. I was about half way when I heard the chatter. It was getting louder and I panicked. I couldn't move the bucket and mop at the same time without making a racket. So I pretended to not notice them and continued to mop.

"KYAH! THERE'S A PERSON IN HERE!"

The shrill squeal made me cringe as my ears felt like they were going to bleed. I prayed that no one would care and just leave me alone so I could finish mopping and go home.

"Shut up Satsuki! Why am I even here?"

"Momoicchi is very loud."

"Kise, you're one to talk."

I instantly wanted to die but sadly, I wasn't given that mercy.

"EH!? There really is!"

 _Ignore them and they will go away. Ignore them and they will go away. Ignore them and they will go away. If I can't see them, they can't see me?_

"Oi, what are you doing here? This is only for S class students."

I hated how arrogant that last guy sounded and before I could even think, my sarcastic arse shot out an answer,

"As you can see, I'm mopping."

Then I heard the sound of approaching footsteps and felt a hand on my bruised shoulder before I was spun around to face them. I looked up to see a tall blonde who had such a disgustingly enthusiastic but fake smile on his face.

"Don't touch me."

I shrugged off his hand and continued to mop but he was stubborn and continued to talk to me until the tanned male, Aomine, kicked him and told him to shut up. The pink haired girl, most likely the one that squealed, came over and asked why I was moping.

"Punishment, for causing trouble. Ask him, I have work to do and I'd rather go home."

The girl huffed and asked Aomine to which he grumbled some response, she wasn't happy with that answer and continued to harass the male. I noticed that there was another person in the room. A green haired boy with black glasses. He had completely ignored me and he was my favourite person in the room.

"Oi you, I want to see you spar with me. You're fighting earlier was pretty good. I wanna see if you can keep up with me."

"No."

"Screw mopping and spar with me."

"No."

"Don't be a wuss, or are you afraid? You don't have to worry about beating me, you won't. No one can ever beat me but me."

This time I outright ignored him and continued to mop. I didn't understand why I was still mopping when it was going to get dirty again since these guys were here to train.

"There's no point mopping since we're going to train. Just wait until we've finished okay cutie?"

I gagged at the name the blonde called me. I was so tempted to shove the mop up his ass but that would get me into more trouble and in this state, I wouldn't be able to even get close.

"Don't call me that. But fine, I'll wait. When do you leave?"

"Well, it's around 6 now, so…another 2 hours?"

I almost fell over. Two ours of waiting outside for them to finish. I would have just gone home.

"That's why I said you should spar with me."

"And I said no. Are you deaf!? I SAID NO!"

I didn't mean to fricking yell at him but I did anyway. It must have shocked the others because the room was silent and everyone stared at me. The male got angry. He strolled over and snarled.

"Fine, do you want to use the mop to fight me then? I'll take you on."

And then he lunged. It was totally unpredictable and I couldn't dodge it. I was hit square in the chest and fell back onto my back. I felt the rip of my scabs on my back and I felt the blood run.

"What was that? That was pathetic. I thought that you were better than this. You're Tetsu's sister and yet you can't even keep up. Even Tetsu did better than you."

"Wait she's Kurokocchi's sister?!"

"EH!? TETSU-KUN'S TWIN!? Does that mean he's here?!"

I didn't say anything as I got up. Then the girl shrieked.

"OMG SHE'S BLEEDING SO MUCH! DAI-CHAN! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!"

She rushed over to help me up and for some reason, I took her hand. Aomine snorted and rolled his eyes.

"That measly little fall caused you to bleed. I didn't even use a real sword."

I didn't reply as the girl rushed off to grab a first aid box.

"Great, and I just mopped the floor."

He walked over and stared at the pool of blood behind me.

"Shit…what the hell? How did you even bleed that much!?"

The blonde rushed over too and stared in shock.

"Aominecchi! She's dying!"

"SHUT UP KISE!"

I began to feel dizzy from the blood loss, the world was starting to become blurry when the pinkette returned. She said something along the lines of "can I see your injury?" and I nodded anyway. Then without warning, she pulled off my shirt and gasped.

"OMG! How did you get this? This is horrible. You've been moping up the gym and going to class like this!? Also Dai-Chan! Stop looking!"

Aomine obviously didn't stop looking and I knew where he was looking at. I didn't have enough energy to fight back as she ordered the guys to turn around as she took off my singlet and began to clean and bandage my wounds. The Principal had ordered me not to get it cleaned and treated by the nurse but he didn't say anything about having someone else do it.

"This is so horrible. I'm sorry. How did this happen? They look like las-"

"Nothing you need to worry about. It was my own fault."

She gently treated my wounds and any anger I felt towards her was gone. She must have felt that I didn't want to talk about it because she nodded and continued to silently treat my wounds. Everything was peaceful until the door to the gym opened and a certain red head was standing there.

"What is going on here?"

Now I really felt like dying. _Why couldn't it have been someone else? Why did have to be the FRICKING PRINCE!?_

"Ugh! Akashicchi!"

He looked over at me and noticed that I was topless and stared at the pinkette behind me.

"Explain."

I knew he was talking to me but he couldn't look at me.

"I was here to mop because of a punishment but I fell and my wounds opened up and started to bleed. I didn't want to create a bloody mess on the floor, so I asked her to bandage it for me. I didn't know that there was still going to be people training here at this time. I'll leave."

I thanked the pinkette and began to put my singlet back on, regardless of whether she finished treating them or not. The girl was reluctant, saying that she could quickly bandage them but I insisted and proceeded to stand up when the Prince spoke again.

"Clean up the mess you made and get out. You'll head back in when we're done."

Then he went about his business. I mopped up the bloody puddle and took the bucket and mop outside. I could feel eyes staring at me but I ignored it. It seemed that even the others were scared and wary of him.

When I headed outside, I managed to bumped into something hard and looked up to see a giant. He was munching on snacks and almost glared down at me.

"Eh? Who are you? You look like Kuro-chin."

"You're here Atsushi. She looks like Tetsuya you say?"

I flinched at the mention of my brother's name. They all seemed to know him then. I didn't understand how my brother got involved with such a group and then I had a light bulb moment. I finally knew the reason why he was here. He was here because of them. He must have had some business with them.

"Come here."

I hated that he was calling me back like I was some dog but he was the Prince, if I didn't obey, it would be like some taboo and I would probably be expelled or worse killed. So I walked back in and stood before him.

"You're Tetsuya's twin aren't you? He's mentioned you a few times before. Your name?"

"Kuroko Tatsuo."

"It seems you don't have the same lack of presence he does. I wonder if you have any skills or are you simply a cripple?"

I gritted my teeth but tried my best not to show it. His eyes were so sharp and they were observing everything I did – it was incredibly intimidating. I'd never met someone that could make my legs feel weak with a single look, and not in the romantic swooning way by the way. It was a rhetorical question but I felt like he was starting to tire from seeing me. I prayed that someone, some knight in shining armour or even a bloody teacher would come and tell me off and rescue me. Then I heard a knock on the door. We all turned around to see my brother standing there, calm as a cucumber.

"Hello Tetsuya. What brings you here?"

"It's nice to see you too Akashi-kun. I am here to tell me sister that I'm heading home."

I don't know why, but I turned to him and gave him my best I-need-to-talk-to-you-later look. He understood it like usual and bowed to Akashi and turned to leave when the pinkette tackled him to the ground.

"TETSU-KUN! I've missed you! You disappeared!"

"You're crushing me Momoi-san."

The room seemed to come alive with my brother's arrival, the temperature of the room seemed to go up and it seemed less awkward and tense. Still, I wanted to leave.

"Enough, we have wasted time. Get back to training."

Immediately, the group got up and headed to their own areas to train while Akashi approached my brother and I.

"It is indeed a surprise to see you here Tetsuya. However, I knew that you would be here. Nevertheless, your presence here won't make much of a difference, especially when you have no abilities and no power. I look forward to seeing what you will do."

He didn't even acknowledge me before heading back to training and leaving Tetsuya and I alone.

"I'll explain everything at home."

"You better. Tetsuya, you have a lot of explaining to do."

He gave a simple nod as we headed outside.

"I'm sorry you went through all of this. I should have just let you stay at Seirin."

"Look, I agreed to come here with you. I'm stubborn and I would have stayed at Seirin but I didn't want you to be alone in this hellhole. Besides, being away from you most of my life and then finding out I had a twin was enough to make me angry. I hated that we were separated."

"I know."

"Anyway, you should go home. It'll get cold."

"And, what happened to your back?"

"Nothing."

"Tatsuo."

"Fine, as a punishment, I had 10 lashes. There, I said it."

He was silent but his eyes burned.

"That's too much."

"I'm fine, don't worry about it. I've been through worse."

That didn't make it any better though, in fact, it made him even more angry. My brother had learnt about my past without him which made him furious. Thinking about it made me feel sad and I shook away that feeling. Eventually, after some reluctance, my brother left and I spent the next 2 lonely hours listening to the sounds of clashing training swords and running feet. The chilly wind snapped at my unprotected face and I began to shiver. I decided to get up and go for a little walk in the gardens to keep the heart rate up.

When I returned, the group was finishing up and I knew that it was my cue to get back to work. So I knocked on the door and entered. The Crown Prince looked at me before going back to his cool down routine and that was enough confirmation that I was allowed in. The air was filled with tension and I wish I had started with this one first and done the others last. At least in the other gyms, no one was there so I could pass the time by humming or singing but here, I mopped in silence.

I was well aware that my shirt was red with blood and since my back was to the group, they could see.

"Would you like me to finish bandaging it?"

I turned to see the pinkette approach but I shook my head. I could do it when I got home.

"Just leave her Satsuki."

I didn't need their pity. I just wanted to go home.

"You must have done something horrible to get those lashes."

It was more of a question than a statement. They were curious as to why I had done something to earn me these injuries. I didn't answer because they didn't need to know.

"Indeed, I'm quite curious. Do tell."

An order.

"I beat up a bunch of people."

A simple and short answer. Straight forward so they would know that I didn't want to talk about it. Instead, it only brought about more questions.

"How?"

Not why, but how.

"I broke someone's nose, shattered another's jaw, knocked out the others."

"Interesting. That must have been why there was a blast of power during break. So you managed to get someone to use their abilities. A cripple like you."

I could hear the insulting and undermining tone is his voice but didn't care. Right now, he was assessing me, seeing if I was worthy of his curiosity.

"Show me."

I turned to face him.

"I can't. I have to mop and I can't maneuver around like I usually can because of the lashes. They will reopen otherwise and I'd rather not have to go back and clean the floors again."

He didn't listen either and tossed me a sword. I knew I wouldn't get out of this. It would be like what happened with Aomine again, so I pushed the mop aside and stood in a ready position.

Then, I lunged.

 **End of chapter**

 **So…thanks again for reading. I hope you guys enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – The biggest rip**

 **Hello. I am back.**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM KNB.**

I lunged at him like a viper. I ignored the tearing sensation on my back, I struck his side with the sword which he deflected easily. I knew he was testing me – he wanted to see how I was at attacking before he would strike to see if I could deflect or dodge. So I let him have it. However, no matter how hard I tried, I could not even get close to hitting him. He continued to deflect and block my attacks like they were nothing.

"Is this all you have got? Because if so, you are even worse than the average person at combat."

I wanted to punch his smug face in. _Fine, if you want me to go even harder. I can and I will._

I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath and faced Akashi. I noticed his stance and his atmosphere. There was such a superior feel to him, after all, he was the unbeatable crown prince who could bring you to your knees with a single touch.

This time, I had to be clever. I couldn't just lunge at him or dish out attacks without considering who he was and his fighting style. From what I had observed while attacking before, his movements were very solid but smooth, like the sword was an extension of his arm but the main thing was that he could predict my attack before I had even done it. It was like he could see slightly ahead and used that to deflect me. So, my usual basic attacks weren't going to work, this meant that I had to become a bit reckless – but hey, reckless is my middle name.

"Alright. Here I come."

Then I rushed at him. With a quick swipe, I hit his sword head on with all my might, creating a thunder-like crack which resonated through the gym. Without missing a single beat, I swung my leg around in a round house kick to which he pushed away with his free hand but I didn't let him rest as brought the sword down whilst still airborne. He was a lot stronger than me and managed to deflect the blow but what he didn't expect was for the sword to come slicing through the air from my hand towards his face. As soon as my feet hit the ground, I pushed off with all my might and tackled him. He seemed rather shocked that I had completely disregarded the swordfight and gotten into hand to hand combat but he regained his composure and flipped me onto my back, pinning me to the ground with the sword to my throat. I felt my shirt beginning to soak with blood but I ignored it and kicked up, knocking the sword out of his hands and we engaged in hand to hand combat.

I threw a series of kicks and punches which were meant to stun him but he was able to see through them. _That's it, take the bait._

"This is getting boring. I'll end it now."

Then he began his attack. They were deadly fast and one hit would mean that I would be down. It was a real struggle to block them and every block hurt like hell. I could feel my body giving out to fatigue and I knew that I would be done soon. With a final push of energy, I ducked low and swung up as fast and hard as I could, aiming for an upper cut to his chin when my legs began to give in, my foot slipping on the blood pooling at my feet and the world around me began to blur. All I could see was flaming crimson hair and a pair of gold and red eyes before I kissed the ground and blacked out.

When I woke up, I realized that I was in the nurse's office again. This time, I wasn't wearing my shirt and the nurse was talking with someone, well, more like arguing with someone. I began to sit up when a hand pushed me back down onto the bed and I glanced over to see my very angry brother.

"Sup Tetsuya. Did I win?"

He sent me a glare and it caused me to flinch. Tetsuya got angry but I'd never seen that glare before.

"Tatsuo, enough. You almost died of blood loss. If Momoi-san had not rushed you here with Aomine-kun, you would have died."

"Look, I'm sorry alright but what was I supposed to do? Walk out?! That Akashi asshole wouldn't have let me leave."

He didn't say anything, just silently glared at the floor and tried to rein in his anger and I knew I had stuffed up.

"You should have just lost. You shouldn't have let your pride take over and just lost. I couldn't lose you. Not after losing mother and father."

I bit my lip. I really stuffed up. There was footsteps and the door slammed. Then the nurse came strolling over, smacking me across the face with her notebook.

"You reckless little – after what I had just told you!? You almost died. Stupid, stupid girl."

"Yeah, yeah. I got the message from Tetsuya."

I growled at the stinging pain in my cheek and looked away. The pain in my cheek wasn't even as painful as the guilt in my heart from seeing Tetsuya so distraught.

"What happened after I blacked out?"

"Momoi-san said that she grabbed Aomine-kun and brought you here while someone else was called to clean up. What happened in that room will remain a secret since if news went out saying you engaged in combat with him, you would be targeted by a lot of people."

"How long have you been sitting there?"

"I was home when I got a call from Momoi-san saying you were dying. I've been with you all night."

"Oh Tetsuya, you didn't need to do that. You didn't stay up all night did you?!"

He didn't answer and I knew he had. I would have hugged him but I knew doing so would have just turned me into a sobbing mess. After moments of silence and the nurse scolding me, I was discharged from the room. I realized that it was already morning and I must have spent the night in the nurse's office. I was no longer wearing my singlet or my shirt but an oversized black shirt that definitely wasn't Tetsuya's. As we were walking down the quiet corridor, we ran into the pinkette and her tanned friend.

"Ah! Kuroko-san! You're okay now? I thought you were going to die!"

"Momoi-san, please keep it down."

"Oh, sorry."

I glanced over to Aomine to see that he was lazily staring elsewhere and yawned, then he turned his attention to me and smirked.

"Eh, so you're still alive. Didn't expect you to be walking around yet, not after what happened yesterday."

I rolled my eyes but turned to face him, I reluctantly looked up at him and cleared my throat.

"Yeah, no thanks to you lot…but, just wanted to say thanks for carrying me."

"Whatever, only did it because Satsuki kept screaming at me. But still, you held up against Akashi pretty well. Didn't expect to see a cripple last that long. If you weren't bleeding to death, you might have been able to graze that bastard with your uppercut."

Momoi nodded at his side.

"It's true, you were really close until you slipped on your own blood. Still, I find it horrible that you got lashings because of a fight that you didn't start. That's so unfair."

I didn't respond to her comment but I knew it was a genuine concern for her. These guys were also the guys who caused Tetsuya to become so miserable. I would never forget that day when he came home and any brightness or hope in his heart was gone. It was the only reason why he even came to Seirin with me.

"I'm heading to class now."

Then I walked past them, leaving Tetsuya behind as I propelled my feet to keep moving. I hated this school so much. If I could, I would burn it to the ground and dance in the ashes. I was so angry. Angry at everything that was happening and the state of my life. My brother and I were being treated like vermin, seen as beneath everyone here just because we had no abilities nor outstanding academics. Momoi was right. It was unfair but it was life. And the more I thought about it, the more I realized how disgusting the world was and how primal it was. The strongest were the ones to thrive while the weak were left to live on scraps and used every bit of their energy to survive only for it all to be in vain. No one was going to recognize us. No one cared.

The classroom was dead silent as I walked in. No one approached to greet me and the teacher simply glared as I walked passed her desk and into my seat. Tetsuya came walking in moments later and received the same treatment. The rest of the day, I was left to stew in my anger and frustration as class was over and I went off to clean the gyms. The campus students must have found out that I was on cleaning duty because they made sure that the gyms were horrendous. There was paint everywhere, broken equipment was left scattered across the floor and actual crap and fertilizer was thrown against the walls.

"This is actual hilarious. YOU PEOPLE HAD THE TIME TO DO THIS CRAP!? GET A LIFE!"

I felt like I was losing my mind as I began to cuss while sweeping the floor in disgust. The clean up took forever as I had to scrub the shit from the walls and throw out the broken equipment. Then it was time to head to the s class gym. This time, I made sure to wait for a good 15 minutes and check carefully before entering so I didn't run into any of those assholes. Thankfully, it was a peaceful evening as I mopped the floors in solitude and headed outside after cleaning up.

"Finally done. God I hate this school. Stupid corrupt pieces of shits."

And just like that, the hours became days as time passed by so quickly and this cleaning job became tolerable. Each time, the mess would get worse and worse and each time, I would get angrier and tempted to set the place alight. I somehow managed to avoid the GOM for the next couple of days and it was back to being normal.

That all changed though when the inspection day arrived.

We were under such harsh supervision to make sure none of us stepped out of line and be perfect little soldiers. On this day, I found it particularly hard to behave but the scars on my back were enough of a reminder to stop me from misbehaving, well, until they fully healed that was. Then I would go back to being mischievous as hell. There were 2 counsel members who walked into the classroom in their elegant crimson robes. One of them was a woman in her 60s. Her hair had been neatly tied up into a tight bun and adorned by a hairpin in the shape of a phoenix. She had a very cold yet elegant expression and almost glided across the ground. The other was a man in his 70s and he had a kinder expression but still, he seemed very cold. He had grey hair and a receding hairline.

"You must know why we are here so I will get to the point. Any evidence to suggest that you support the rebel groups will not only result in your expulsion, but you will spending the rest of your lives in a cell or executed. You are only here at this prestigious school because the country doesn't need anymore problems caused by uneducated cripples who do nothing but cause trouble for our country and our Emperor. Keep that in mind."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. It was always Emperor this and Royal family that. Like could these people just shut up already. Look at what the Emperor and his family have done for their country. They may have made it economically brilliant but there was more cripples than non-cripples and us students were here so there wouldn't be riots about inequality, which was just stupid. If anyone had tried to look at this school alone during normal days, they would clearly see the inequality. It'll be like a slap in the face. The Counsel members then left and we were excused for lunch.

Tetsuya and a few other students, including our president, arrived at our usual eating place for lunch and all of us felt horrible.

"That went better than expected."

My comment didn't alleviate the mood though as everyone continued to just stare at the floor and look glum. I guess we all knew why we were here but hearing it from someone like those stuck up Counsel members wasn't nice. Things couldn't get any worse until trouble came strolling over in their pleated black skirts and pristine white blouses.

"If it isn't the peasants."

I wasn't in the mood for their bullshit today. None of us were. Seeing that none of us were answering or retorting, they took it as their cue to continue their harassment.

"What's wrong? No back talk today? Oh that's right. If you guys step out of line, you'll be expelled. Oh how perfect. That's right. It's about damn time you knew your place, underneath us."

I rolled my eyes and bit into my plain jam sandwich. God these people made me lose my appetite. The leader turned her attention to me and sneered, baring her fangs like the snake she was.

"And you! Don't think I haven't forgotten about what you did to me. I'll make you pay for that 10 fold. Just you wait you little tramp. How's cleaning by the way? Having fun? Did you like the gift we gave you every day?"

I didn't even acknowledge her as I continued to chew. Today was not the day to mess with me. Tetsuya shot me a concerned look and I returned it with a short but reassuring one. I wasn't going to lose my anger today, not with what was at stake. Then I was hit by a clump of dirt.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you bitch."

I didn't bother wiping the dirt of my face and continued to munch on my sandwich, chanting 'inner peace' over and over again as I felt the fury beginning to bubble up inside me. I heard her growl as a few of her lackeys walked over and shoved me to the ground, kicking and stomping on me. My brother and friends rushed over to pull them away but other campus goons grabbed them, stopping them from helping me out, forcing them to watch as they continued to beat me relentlessly.

"How does it feel to be trodden on? This is where you belong, on the ground like a worm. Don't worry, I'll treat the others to this judgement as well. I'm just using you to set an example. Oh? This is strange. Why aren't you fighting back? COME ON! SHOW US WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF!"

But I refused to move. I simply covered my face and curled into a ball. I was so frustrated. I could have thrown them off easily but for my brother's sake, I gave in to their so called 'judgement'. It was so painful. Their heels dug into my flesh and with every kick, I felt my dignity vanish. My brother continued to call out to me and I could feel the anguish in his voice.

"I'm fine Tetsuya. Compared to before, this is nothing."

The leader yanked my hair so that I was looking up at her and she sneered down at me.

"Oh? This is nothing is it? I guess hurting you physically won't do much, so how about I kill you mentally? Let's see how long you last while watching me pass judgement onto your brother. I'll stop if you beg at me feet like a mutt and serve me like a slave."

"Don't you fucking touch my brother. I'll kill you."

"Oh, let's see you try."

She nodded and the three guys holding Tetsuya lifted him up, she summoned a tiny beam of light and threw it at my brother, causing him to yell in pain. I shoved the two girls holding me aside and rushed forward before being tackled to the ground by three others.

"STOP! FUCKING BITCH STOP IT!"

She began to howl with laughter as the others began to join in. I couldn't take my eyes of him. His pained cries and expression as they continued to bombard him with ruthless attacks. I hated this. Other campus students joined in, watching the spectacle, hooting and jeering and no one went to get help. Everyone was here to watch as they tortured my brother.

 _Torture. No. not Tetsuya. I won't let what happened to me happen to him. I will protect him when mother and father couldn't. When no one else could. I will see to it that he achieves his goal and brings this fucking system to the ground._

"I said to stop. Are you deaf?"

She didn't listen. No one ever listens. The echoes of Tetsuya's yelling rung through my brain and the sobs of my classmates as they watched helplessly gave rise to a new feeling in my bones. It was like a tingling feeling that started in my heart but then rushed throughout my body, as if begging to be released. A tiny voice in my head began to scream.

 _RELEASE IT! BREAK THE BARRIER THAT TRAPPED IT! UNLEASH YOUR RAGE!_

I felt the air around me begin to sizzle, it was getting so hot. My body was overheating and the girls pinning me down felt it too.

"The hell? She's suddenly so hot! What the shit is happening?!"

 _In my mind, I saw a shadow with no features sitting inside a cage, a cheeky grin on its face. There was nothing else but that smile and yet it seemed so familiar. I walked up to it and touched the cage. It stood up and walked over to me, placing a hand in the same place as mine. It leaned closer and whispered,_

" _Open the cage Tatsuo. Protect Tetsuya. Do it. Release me."_

" _Are you me?"_

 _It giggled maniacally, hugging its body and rolling around. The sound of its laughter sent chills down my spine._

" _I haven't got the time for this shit. Answer my question."_

 _Its grin grew even more and it pointed its shadowy finger at me and cackled._

" _Open the cage and find out then."_

 _I walked over to the giant golden padlock and brushed my fingers against it._

" _There's no key."_

" _Do you need a key to open a lock?"_

 _I felt my lips curl into a smirk as I grabbed the padlock in my hands and gripped it hard._

" _I guess not."_

 _Then with all of my might, I pulled and screamed at the same time, releasing all of my strength into the lock. I felt it beginning to creak and groan before the lock exploded in a flash of blinding light and I felt something touch me._

" _let's give them hell."_

 _Then the shadow entered my body and I screeched in pain as I felt my cells merge with the shadow, my brain felt like it was going to explode._

I didn't realise that I was screaming in real life until heard the others telling me to shut the hell up. The tingling became painful, threatening to rip apart my body to escape.

"What the hell happened to her? Shut her up!"

"She won't shut up. We can't even touch her! She's fucking hot! LOOK! I burnt my hand!"

"The hell!?"

I looked up and saw Tetsuya head hang and realised that he was unconscious. His shirt was all torn up and trails of blood ran down his toned stomach which was covered in large purple and blue splotches. They had tortured him to the point that he blacked out. _Unforgiveable. They didn't deserve mercy, they offered none and neither will I._

"I thought I told you that I would kill you if you hurt Tetsuya. I guess you really do want to die. You could have just asked you know."

Then I felt a rush of power run through my veins as I reached out to the leader, imagined strangling the life out of her and watching as the light in her eyes slowly vanished. The girl began to claw at her neck while gasping and a choking noise erupted from her throat.

"OI! What's wrong?!"

"OMG! It's like she's choking."

The girl began to roll around on the floor, gasping for air and her eyes began to roll back into her head. Several people ran over to help her out but couldn't stop it. It wasn't going to stop until she was completely dead. I stared blankly until I realised that it was me. I was the one who was causing this to happen. But it wasn't possible since I was a cripple.

 _That's it. Doesn't it feel good to see her suffer? Doesn't it feel simply divine? But you're not done. The others need to suffer too._

I turned to the other people and I raised my hand.

"Heh? What is she doing? That cripple?"

"It's rather cold isn't it? Shall I warm you up?"

The voice that came out wasn't mine. It was insanely sadistic and cruel. But the rush of power and thrill overpowered my sense of fear and I could see them burning into ashes. I saw the grounds swallowed up by raging flames and the shrilling screaming of pain echoing through the air. Then one by one, the campus students began to burst into flames. Their horrified screeching resonated through the air and I felt glad. I could feel the joy of seeing them roll around and use their abilities to try and extinguish the flames rush through me.

"QUICK GET HELP!"

"I don't think so."

With a flick of my hand, the guys who were running off to get help flew into the air and slammed against the ground, none of them got back up. A darkness surged through me and the voice in my head cackled with joy, it danced around and rejoiced at the massacre in front of me. I was tempted to join in. Then out of nowhere, the flames began to extinguish and standing across the field was a familiar red head. His mismatched eyes glowed as he willed the flames to cease. The other colourful bunch stood behind him watching in horror as students ran around screaming for help. Eventually the flames were gone and the voice in my head growled in anger.

 _How dare they ruin my fun!? Tsk. What a pain. Oh well. We'll have another chance at this._

And then it fell silent. The darkness that encircled me vanished and I fell to my knees. I glanced around to see at least a dozen students with horrible burns and the leader of the group was twisted in an odd manner, foam frothed on the sides of her mouth and I knew she was dead. I had just killed a bunch of kids.

 _Murderer. Me._

"The hell happened here?"

"OMG, I think they're dead. Akashicchi! THEY'RE DEAD!"

"Yes, I can see that Ryota. But not all of them. Momoi, heal them."

"Yes."

The pinkette ran about trying to heal them and I trembled. I was a murderer.

"OI! That's Tetsu! Tetsu!"

Aomine ran over to check on my brother and in my moment of mass destruction, I had totally forgotten about my brother. And I picked myself up and ran over to him. I hugged him close and began to cry. The first time I had properly cried in a while.

"I'm sorry Tetsuya! I'm a fucking monster. Please be okay! Please! Momoi-san please help him!"

I only received looks of confusion from Aomine before a switch flipped in his head and his eyes grew wide.

"This was you."

"MOMOI-SAN, ANYBODY!? HELP HIM PLEASE!"

"That's not possible. You're a cripple."

I glared at him and yelled at him, screaming for help before Momoi rushed over and began to heal his wounds. Then I felt a cold chill behind me and turned around. Akashi was standing over me with an intimidating look.

"So it was you. How interesting."

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with me. I'm a monster. Why did this happen?"

He didn't say anything before grabbing my wrist and pulling me up. Then to make things worse, literally the whole school arrived to witness the carnage and the Counsel members walked forward, bowing to Akashi before looking at me.

"She will be taken in, My Lord. For her crimes, she will be executed as soon as possible."

"No, that isn't necessary."

Everyone looked in shock as Akashi stared straight back at them, an eerie calm on his face as if he already knew what my future was going to be.

"She has caught my interest and it would be a shame to lose such abilities. She'll be under my watch from now on."

I glared up at him. _Oh great. I wished they had just killed me instead._

"But she just murdered-"

"They deserved it. It was shameful to see those students act the way they did, after all, the strong survive and the weak die. They were simply weak. Now clean up this mess."

The Counsel members seemed to hesitate but remembered who he was and bowed.

"Of course, my Lord."

The teachers and nurses rushed out to see if there were any survivors and to heal the wounded.

"Tetsuya-"

"…Is fine. Momoi-san is an excellent healer. Tetsuya won't die. Besides, like you, he is rather too stubborn for his own good. Now come."

And just like that, I was dragged off alone with Akashi.

"I thought I was a cripple. This shouldn't have been possible."

"indeed. It's intriguing. You'll remain under my watch so I can observe you more. I also want answers to this strange occurrence. You are a danger."

"Then why didn't you just have me killed?"

He gave me a side glance and then looked forward as if annoyed that I had asked him that.

"Because, despite your reckless attitude and inability to obey commands, you have an interesting ability that I could possibly use in the future."

I snorted and stopped walking.

"I'm not some tool for you to use and I'm not going to let you use me either."

He stopped walking and I felt him smirk with amusement. Then he turned to me, his cold gazed fixed on my own.

"Oh, I didn't expect you to. But you will, regardless. I am absolute."

Then he turned around and kept walking. I stared at him as he walked away. There was something about him that was so damn annoying but demanded attention.

"Asshole."

And then my feet began to move and I followed him silently.

"Where are we going?"

He didn't answer and I huffed. He was so annoying that I felt like a child whenever I was near him. I was so tempted to stomp on his toes or punch him. We stopped in front of the Principal's office and I flinched.

"Um. I'm sorry but if we're going in here for me to receive punishment, I'm out."

He knocked on the door and opened them, he didn't look at me but I could feel that he was ordering me to follow.

 _I could just run. Or I could wait out here. Yeah, I can just wait out here….Urgh fine. Stupid Akashi._

There, waiting inside was the Principal and the Counsel members who had not yet left. I wondered how these two managed to get here before us when we had left first. The Principal and Counsel members bowed as Akashi approached and I felt all eyes on me.

"Who would have thought that it was you. Since you do have abilities, I have no choice but to transfer you to the main campus. As your abilities are extremely unstable and dangerous, you will be in the S class where we are able to observe you and prevent you from losing control again. The Counsel Members have something for you."

They pulled out a set of cuffs. They were silver and on each cuff was a single pale gem and etched into the silver was some magic circles. I figured that their purpose was to lock up my somehow existent powers. They clicked them onto my wrists and I felt a strange pulling sensation as the gem began to glow and slowly become red.

"These cuffs will block any flow of powers so you will be unable to use any of your abilities unless Akashi-sama, your new abilities teacher or I allow it. As Akashi-sama will be directly supervising you, you will obey him unconditionally, is that understood?"

"And if I don't?"

"Then the cuffs will send a painful reminder. They are linked to him through magic so if you don't obey, the cuffs will teach you a lesson."

 _This is so dumb. I hate this school._

"You will attend the same classes as Akashi-sama, so you better work hard. If you fail any classes, you will be punished. Oh, that reminds me. You will clean the gyms still for your previous punishments and you will report to the s class gyms at 6pm every day. There you will undergo private training where will see your limits and the extent of your abilities."

"That's a horrible idea. You saw what happened before at the fields. I'm going to end up tearing your school down."

"You forget that there will be other experienced students there to stop you. It wouldn't be an issue for them to do so."

"What about my brother? I won't join unless he does. He has the academics to be in this class too."

"He will remain in his class, after all, he doesn't seem to have abilities, but since you do, perhaps he does too? Nevertheless, he hasn't shown any signs of that so he will remain in that class."

"That's not fair. I won't unless Tetsuya does."

The Principal almost rolled his eyes and slammed the table.

"You are in no position to be negotiating. Under normal laws, you should be dead but Akashi-sama has shown mercy and allowed you to live. If you want to help your brother than I suggest you obey these instructions."

"Are you threatening me? Are you using my brother as leverage for your stupid plan? I don't fucking care if you punish me or kill me, but you hurt Tetsuya – you lay a single hand on him and you will end up like those girls. I will bring you and this school down to the ground. That's a promise."

The room stilled. No one said anything and I felt the amusement roll off of Akashi.

"But fine. I'll play your messed up game. Just don't bring Tetsuya into it."

"I'm afraid that isn't possible, since Tetsuya has been in it from the beginning."

I turned around and glared at Akashi, I knew what he was referring to.

"I also won't forget what you lot did to him. I won't forget feeling his despair when you, his friends, dumped him like an unwanted tool and crushed him. For that, I will never forgive you. Since, I've already agreed to this, I'm going now. I have classes to go to."

Then I stormed out of the room in a mad fury. As I passed the students in the corridor, I no longer received jeers or shit talk but people parted for me. They were afraid that they would suffer the same fate as those bullies. It was empowering but I wasn't done with this school yet. I was a seething ball of hate and fury.

~Back in the Principal's office~

"Are you sure this is your decision Akashi-sama?"

"I have never been wrong and I never will be. Now, if you would excuse me."

Akashi strolled out of the office, a slight grin on his face. His life had suddenly become so interesting and the plans that he had made were finally going to take off.

 _Let the games begin._

 **End of chapter**

 **This was a very long chapter and I had rewritten it so many times since it was challenging to try and not make it sound so lame. Anyway, thanks for reading! I'll see you guys next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – What more could possibly go wrong?**

 **Hi everyone. I just wanted to say that life right now is very busy. I barely have time to do anything but study so I apologise for not updating as often as I would like to. I hope that it doesn't put you off and to anyone who is still waiting and reading my fanfics, I sincerely thank you for your patience and support.**

 **I DO NOT OWN KNB**

It was hard trying to explain to Tetsuya that I was moving up to the main campus alone without hurting his feelings. I knew that he wanted to move up too, to prove to those GOM bastards that he was just as strong as they were. I didn't mention that he was being used as blackmail against me. I didn't want him to feel even worse than he already did.

"It's okay Tatsuo, I'm glad you moved up."

"I'm not. I don't want to move into that pit of vipers alone. I hate being separated from you. Those corrupt assholes can go screw themselves. Besides, are you alright? You got knocked out."

"Momoi-san healed most of the injuries. I was in no danger."

I wasn't convinced but I nodded anyway. Tetsuya didn't smile but I felt his disappointment fade away.

"Also, what are those?"

He was looking at the cuffs on my wrists, the gem still glowing red.

"Cuffs that stop the flow of power so I don't accidently or purposely blow something up, kill someone…and so on. It makes me look like a slave or something."

"It's probably for the best. I don't want you getting hurt Tatsuo."

I scoffed and laughed, I wouldn't be the one getting hurt.

"Agreed. But rather than me getting hurt, I'm more concerned about you. I don't care about the others…I'd probably do the world a great service if I killed off those arrogant pricks."

He gave me an unamused look. No matter how angry he was, Tetsuya would never wish for the death or harm of someone else. He was too pure. He was like the Angel that sat on your shoulder, encouraging good behaviour and thoughts while I was the Devil, whispering in your ear and pushing you to commit acts of horror.

"Anyway, when will you be moving?"

"Tomorrow. It's early, I know, and I have a lot of shit to catch up on. Honestly, do they think that I'd be able to catch up on almost half a year's worth of work? That's fricking insane."

"You can do it. I've seen you study before. You're naturally good at languages, biology and history. All you have to worry about is mathematics, physics and chemistry."

"But they're the hardest ones! I'm so dead! I quote from the Principal ' If you fail any subject you will be punished…'. Like seriously? They're looking for any excuse to use me as their plaything."

"You could ask Midorima-kun and Murasakibara-kun to help. Midorima-kun is very good at Chemistry and Murasakibara-kun is very good at physics. If not, you can ask Momoi-san or worse comes to worse, Akashi-kun."

I shuddered at the thought of having Akashi 'help' me with my mathematics, physics or chemistry.

"Yeah, no thanks. I'll stick with Momoi. She's seems like the only decent person of the Crayon Crew."

"Crayon Crew?"

"Yeah, I mean their hair colour reminds me of crayons."

My twin let out a cute laugh. I felt my lips curl involuntarily. It made me feel a lot better to see my brother smile. He rarely did.

"Besides, who's Midorima and Murasakibara?"

"Ah Midorima-kun has green hair and black rimmed glasses while Murasakibara-kun is very tall and had violet hair."

"Oh I see! Midorima is the weird tsundere and Murasakibara is the tall one who never stops eating."

Tetsuya looked taken aback slightly and I shrugged. I mean, from the times I've seen them around, Midorima always carries some weird item and acts very coldly while Murasakibara constantly has snacks in his arms and something in his mouth.

After that, class finished and everyone was dismissed. I would have said that everything went as usual but that would have been a huge lie. My classmates were now distant and stayed as far away as possible, afraid I would and I quote 'pulverize them' if they got too close. Everyone but my brother, class president and Kae who has always been too curious for her own good.

"Don't worry about everyone, they'll come around soon. They'll remember who you are and what you've done for them."

The Class Pres had grabbed a chair and sat beside me, a concerned but soothing look on his face.

"I don't care if they're afraid of me or not. Just as long as they don't hurt Tetsuya, but thanks for the encouraging words Pres. What would we all do without you?"

I shot him a friendly smirk and he returned it with his own. I really liked the Pres. He was consistently a nice guy who had the class's best interest in mind all the time and he was a great leader. Kae stopped by to ask if I was okay before she threw me a snack and ran off.

"Anyway, you probably already know that I will be moving up right?"

He nodded, a flash of sadness appeared but was replaced by disappointment.

"Look after the class and Tetsuya for me."

"Of course I will. You look after yourself Kuroko-san."

Then he got up, took his bag and left, leaving Tetsuya and I alone in the classroom. The sun had begun to sink beneath the horizon and only few, fading rays pierced through the windows to illuminate the classroom. A soft, hazy orange filled the now empty room and I glanced at Tetsuya who had just finished packing up.

"Are you heading home now?"

"No, I will be in the library. You're going to the gym?"

"Yep. I still have cleaning duty. I'll probably be home at 7 or 8."

"Alright. I'll see you later tonight."

We both got up and headed our separate ways. This time, the gyms were spotless. It must have been because the bullies were out of commission. Images of earlier that day flashed back through my mind. The burning bodies that littered the field, the leader, whose name I later found was Rika, was contorted like an abstract art sculpture and foamed bubbled at the corners of her mouth, the guy who I had flung into the air and dropped again like a sack of rice…All those dead or critically injured because of me. That voice had remained silent and that darkness that I felt overwhelming me was also gone. I couldn't help but shiver at the memory of feeling that rush of power and enjoying it. I was a sicko who had enjoyed torturing those kids. I was no better than the assholes I had come to hate.

It took half the time it usually does to clean up the two school gyms and I dreaded heading over to the S class gym. I checked the time, it was 6pm and knew that they would probably be in there still and I wasn't ready to see them. I wanted some alone time before I was to see them every single day from tomorrow onwards. I cursed loudly and slowly made my way to the S class gym. When I arrived, I could hear the clashing of wooden swords and tired grunts coming from inside so I decided to wonder around the garden when a chilling voice called out behind me.

"You're 15 minutes late."

I turned around to see that Akashi was standing there in his training outift, sweat slightly dripping down his porcelain yet fearsome face.

"I wasn't aware that I had to be here at a certain time to clean up. Besides, you're all still training. There's no point in me cleaning."

He didn't respond but continued to just stare at me with a blazing gaze that was so cold, it almost froze the air around me.

"Come inside now."

I almost hesitated but the weight on my wrists reminded me of what might happen if I did. With a huff, I followed behind him into the gym, leaving the mop outside. I was hoping that everyone would be concentrating on their training but I was, unfortunately, wrong. They must have been taking a quick break because all eyes were on me when I stepped inside.

"Why'd you bring her here? We're still training."

"I have yet to see her full abilities. The last time, her injuries prevented her from doing so."

 _Great…fricking great. I spar again. This is so dumb. His royal highness must get a kick out of beating up girls._

"EH? You're going to spar with her again Akashicchi?"

"No, neither of us will spar. She will be joining us from tomorrow onwards and she is here to observe what we do. I don't want to waste time tomorrow explaining. Let's see how good you are at picking things up."

With a single nod, the others got up from their break and continued with training while I sat there and watched. I could see that Momoi wasn't a combat type and she was simply there to analyse and help Akashi with training the others. Midorima was all about accuracy. He trained using bow and arrows, throwing knifes, spears and so on. He never hit anything else but bullseye. The countless dummies with knives and arrows protruding out from their heads and hearts looked somewhat eerie. Then there was Murasakibara who literally wielded a huge axe which he used to shield against attacks as well as cleave things in two. Aomine was probably the best fighter there, he excelled in weaponry and hand to hand combat. His movements were so smooth and nothing seemed out of place or wasted. Kise was good at fighting too but he was sort of strange, like he didn't have a specific style or did it seem like he was using many styles?

I couldn't help but be entranced at how beautiful they all looked. This was why they were S class. If you had the unfortunate luck to spar against any of them, you could probably already guess how it would go down. It was funny though. In the other classes, I noticed that everyone worked in groups or something like that to take down enemies but with the S class, even though they were training together, they weren't actually working together.

My thoughts were shattered when the whistling of a blade slicing through the air and the flash of silver caught my attention and, as a reflex, ducked to the side, barely dodging the blade that would have plunged itself into my face if I hadn't moved.

"Sorry!"

Kise came running over with a goofy apologetic grin on his face but I was not in the mood, actually, when was I ever in the mood? The blonde pulled out the blade from the wooden wall and apologised once more before returning to a waiting Aomine who was yawning, his pearly white teeth shone in the light like a panther's canines.

 _Note to self, don't zone out._

However, watching Aomine yawn was contagious and before I knew it, I was yawning too. This caught the attention of the redheaded demon as he stalked over with a chillingly passive expression on his face.

"It seems that the task I assigned you with is far too boring for you. Very well. We can start your training early."

Then the hell began. Instead of training like the others were, I was forced to endless stamina and strength tests to gauge how strong my body was. My stamina and strength was horrible since I had not been allowed to do much before to improve it. The only "training" that I had done was laps around my area and basic toning exercises to maintain some body strength but compared to what I was forced to do now, it was like taking a casual stroll through a park.

"You have 5 minutes."

I couldn't help myself but I collapsed on the ground, my legs were jell-o and I couldn't get up.

"Demon…"

I whispered curses at Akashi as I began to slowly and carefully massage my legs. A drink bottle and towel was thrust into my face and I looked up to see Aomine.

"Here. Satsuki told me to give this to you."

 _Of course she did._

"Thanks."

There was an awkward silence as I wrapped the towel around my neck and gulped down the contents of the bottle while Aomine continued to stand there wiping his sweat with his towel. I glanced up to see that despite being rude, a pervert and arrogant, he had some charm to him. I immediately stopped my thoughts before I began to like him.

5 minutes was up and my legs finally woke up from their temporary slumber, however, as I got up, I was hit by violent wave of vertigo and nausea and ended up throwing up all over the floor.

"Urgh god! Seriously? They really are siblings."

I didn't know what Aomine meant by that but the pungent smell of acid filled the air and I threw up again.

"Are you okay Kuroko-Chan?"

I waved a hand at her, telling her that I was fine.

"Sorry, I guess I pushed myself way too hard. I'll clean it up."

So I went out, grabbed my trusty mop and cleaning solution and began to clean up the mess. My face burned with embarrassment so I didn't look up and walked out to wash my face and remove the puke smell off me. I saw the look of sympathy from Momoi but everyone else seemed either amused or disgusted. I was almost tempted to throw the bucket full of puke water at them but I knew that they would dodge it and then kill me afterwards.

When I finished cleaning myself up and walked inside, Akashi was waiting for me, an impartial expression rested on his face. It was ridiculous that the GOM were, in their own way, good looking, charming but incredibly arrogant and had a natural pull that made me want to hightail it out of there. I knew for sure that these guys were not normal in any way and I praised my brother for being able to deal with this for so many years. They were so different from the guys back in Seirin who were loving, friendly, supportive and most importantly, humble. Thinking about them made my heart hurt slightly.

"You are done for today. You are dismissed."

It was hard to not glare at Akashi but I didn't want my eyes gouged out so I resisted and calmly, with my head held high, walked out of the gym.

I heard the others talking though as soon as I closed the door behind me.

"That was unnecessary Akashi. You pushed her too much."

"Regardless, she completed it Shintaro."

There was a silence before Aomine snorted.

"Those two really are siblings. Both of them puked after."

"Dai-Chan!"

"Mine-chin is right though. Both of them are so small and weak. Though girl Kuro-chin is always angry."

I wanted to rush in and show him what angry really was but I realized that I was eavesdropping and had better things to do then listen to them gossip like old ladies. So I walked home to find my brother making dinner.

"I'm home Tetsuya!"

"Welcome home Tatsuo."

"Have I mentioned to you that the Crayon Crew are assholes?"

"What did they do?"

"Oh, that demonic prince made me go through hell."

Tetsuya nodded with a faint smile, as if he knew exactly what I was talking about.

"You find that funny?"

"No, but from the smell, I guess you threw up too."

I flinched and with a tsk ran into the bathroom and scrubbed myself silly, till my skin was red. After sniffing myself to see if the smell was still there and being satisfied that I no longer smelled like my lunch, I walked out, glaring my brother for being far too blunt.

Dinner went by quickly and so did the rest of the night. Tetsuya and I exchanged few words, both of us focused on our studies which was surprising because I rarely studied…simply because I didn't have the patience but if I didn't, Akashi and the Principal would have my head and I'd rather them not owning anything that belonged to me. They already had my freedom.

Morning came and I dreaded it. I had spent all night absorbing information into my brain which had overheated several times, resulting in nosebleeds, but I would regret it if I hadn't. Tetsuya lugged my half dead body to school where, for some apparent reason, Momoi and Aomine were waiting. It was strange because it was like they came in a package, like if you saw one of them, the other was bound to show up.

"Good morning Kuroko-Chan, Tetsu-kun!"

"Morning."

"Good morning Momoi-san, Aomine-kun."

As usual, Aomine looked like he didn't want to be here and I could agree with him. The one thing we both had in common was that we hated this place and would rather be elsewhere, and that both of us were somewhat hot tempered.

"I'll see you later Tatsuo."

"Yep, see ya tonight Tetsuya."

With that, my brother headed one way, while Momoi lead me to the classroom of hell. She was blabbering about something but my mind had wondered off into the distance. For once in my life, I was stupidly nervous and struggled to stop myself from trembling. I didn't sign up for this and in times like these, I wished I was back at Seirin.

"Here we are! Don't be too nervous Kuroko-Chan! You'll be fine. If Dai-Chan can pass these classes, so can you."

The male growled at her but she ignored him, opening the door to the classroom and I walked in. The desks were far apart from each other, and despite it being a very large room, there were only around a dozen desks facing the front. The room had a crisp and elegant smell that could only be found in aristocratic homes that oozed with money. _How was I supposed to learn if all I did was admire the room? Or be distracted by how nice it smell?_

The seating arrangement was done alphabetically, so, sitting elegantly with a shogi board at the front, was Akashi. He didn't even look up as we walked into the room and the soft clicking of the pieces on the board began to irritate me. Thankfully, Murasakibara was loudly munching on snacks in the back. Midorima was quietly reviewing something in his book, a winking pumpkin brooch was pinned on his blazer and Kise was reading a magazine. I snorted quietly at seeing how mundanely weird they all looked.

The seats were arranged with 4 in each row and because of that, I sat at the front, next to the loud blonde. I already knew the year was going to be hell.

"Good morning Kuroko-Chan! I'm so glad you joined this class! Do you remember me?!"

I internally groaned. The blonde threw me the fakest smile he could muster and I returned it with my own.

"Nope! And I don't care! Have a nice day."

I faced the other way and heard Aomine laugh at him before the two got into an argument. _Oh boy, I hate this already._

"Daiki, Ryota."

The two shut up in an instant and I hid my smirk. The teacher walked in and got straight to teaching full on intense chemistry. In that instant, I knew that my non stop studying last night was for naught as my mind raced with unfamiliar chemical equations and calculations. The teacher looked at us, for a victim to call to the board and answer the question. I chanted religiously to myself 'don't pick me, don't pick me, I'm invisible, I'm not here…' over and over, envying my brother's natural lack of presence.

"Seeing as you are new to this class, let's see where you are at with your chemistry Kuroko-san."

I almost groaned out loud as I dragged myself up to the front and picked up the piece of chalk. _Okay, I did this back in the other class, I should be able to do this now. Just think._

Unfortunately, my brain had chosen to space out at this moment. _Well, screw it._ So I followed that way that I usually would attempt this question, confidently placed the chalk back on the ledge and sat down. As I turned back to go to my desk, I realized that Aomine was asleep and Kise was doing something else that wasn't chemistry. As usual, Murasakibara was munching away at something so the only ones paying attention were Akashi, Midorima and Momoi.

"Kuroko-san, this is incorrect. The question is asking you to find the equilibrium mole of the compound, not the concentration."

"Sorry, I tried."

The teacher gave me a familiar unimpressed look and so did Midorima and Akashi. I wanted to flip the bird at them but I, and unfortunately, need their help later in the future. I was a proud and stubborn creature but I was almost desperate for their help…almost.

Chemistry went on for another hour or so, followed by biology and history before there was a break. As I began to pack up my things to head out for lunch, I was approached by Momoi.

"I was planning to study a bit later during our study period, do you want me to help you with your chemistry. I'm not as good as Midorin or Akashi-kun but…"

I jumped on the opportunity immediately.

"That would be great actually. Thanks Momoi-san."

"Really?! O-oh okay! I'll come get you after! Also, do you want to have lunch with me?"

"Thanks, but I'm going to have lunch Tetsuya. You're welcome to come along."

"Eh? Is it?! Okay!"

I didn't miss the strange look Akashi sent my way. It was calculating and almost aggressive, but I brushed it aside. Akashi could take his arrogant attitude and shove it up his ass. Though, I couldn't deny that Akashi was strangely attractive when he looked at me. _Urgh what is wrong with me!? Why did I just think that?! Is this a newly developed and strange kink I haven't known about?! EWWW!_

A chill ran up my spine and I headed to the door when Akashi's voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Come with me."

The cuffs began to feel warm.

"Can it wait? I have lunch with Tetsuya. I don't want to keep him waiting."

"I assure you that this is more important than your lunch break with Tetsuya. I won't repeat myself."

The cuffs began to get even warmer, like the gradual burning sensation you get when exposed to hot water. I grinded my teeth together and reluctantly agreed as he lead me to the student council room. He 'ordered' me to sit and sat to the opposite side of me.

"You must be aware of the consequences of failing a class."

"Yeah, I know."

"Do not disappoint me. As you are now under my supervision, you are my responsibility and I will not have you failing any subject."

"What? Scared that I might embarrass you? The Great Akashi Seijuro? Look, I didn't ask for this and it would have been better if you had killed me but for some reason, you chose to keep me alive and I'm sort of grateful for that. However, that doesn't mean I'm going to grovel at your feet like everyone else does, nor will I sacrifice my own freedom to 'please' you. So don't expect me to not disappoint you, because according to the vast majority, I have a habit of doing so."

Akashi's unwavering stare caught me off guard. Something swirled in his eyes, something fierce or maybe even amused but I didn't like it. Then a huge wave of pain rushed through my body as I collapsed to the floor, panting and huffing in excruciating agony. My body was on fire and my nerves burned. The pain faded as Akashi walked over, a smug expression on his face as he looked down smugly at me.

"No one is allowed to speak to me like that, not even my parents. For your benefit, I would keep that mouth of yours shut and quietly obey orders. I do not tolerate disobedience."

I growled at him and stared up into his eyes - a challenge issued.

"I'm not a dog."

"No, because even dogs can obey simple orders."

Then he turned around and marched over to his desk at the head of the table and sat down. The sun rays pouring through the blinds created a crown of light around his head. And he sat there, poised, elegant, like the emperor he was born to be. He cocked his head to the side with a terrifying grin.

"Now then, what should I do with you?"

 **End of chapter**

 **So, finally, I have managed to update. I hoped you all liked it and if you think that Akashi and the other characters are a little too OOC please let me know. I'm kind of experimenting and I don't want them to seem too out of character. SO yeah, advice and critique is always welcome.**

 **Thanks very much guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – TEARS**

 **HOWDY! ME NAMES FLOWEY AND I'M GOING TO TAKE YOUR SOUL! KEKEKEKEKE.**

 **Jk. Guys, my Uni exams are next week and I think I've gone crazy – completely bonkers. Anyway, I re-encountered UNDERTALE and I wept so hard. DEM FEELS CAME RUSHING BACK! So yeah, I've been listening to the soundtrack over and over and decided what better way to deal with my crippling stress and depression then write while listening to UNDERTALE soundtrack?**

 **I DON'T OWN KNB.**

I didn't know if it was a trick question or not but I continued to stare at him, his crimson hair crowned by a golden beam of sunlight that wove its way through the curtains. He wore a cruel smile on his face, like he was waiting for me to react.

"Well, if this is all you wanted me for, I'm going to go. I promised to have lunch with Tetsuya."

He proceeded to completely ignore what I said and pulled out a candle. Even the candle was intricately designed and expensive looking. It was the kind that had a certain aroma that helped concentrate.

"Light this candle."

"Uh…can't you do it? I mean you're the one with fire powers. Besides, I don't have a match on me."

I frowned and crossed my arms. He gave me a look that resembled an eye roll but it was terrifying. Then I got what he was talking about.

"I don't know how to."

"I have work to do. You will remain here until you can light this candle."

I suddenly felt irked because he had completely ignored what I had said like he was some arrogant prince. Oh wait, he was. I glared at him as he pulled out a large bundle of paperwork that was most likely student council things and proceeded to quietly go through them.

"Um, could you at least give me a tip? You know since you have fire abilities?"

He didn't glance up or stop reading through the documents.

"Figure it out yourself. Aren't you trying to prove that you can handle anything that comes your way?"

I gave him a confused look but he didn't notice it and returned to concentrating on his own task. I let out an annoyed huff and proceeded to tackle my own problem. I tried to remember what it felt like when I set those kids ablaze. The warmth and flow of power that rushed through my veins as I directed my will and anger onto them. The gross smell of burning flesh and hair, the screaming and the pleas for help. I closed my eyes and visualized a flame – what it looked like, how it felt, how it smelled and what it sounded like. I pictured a tiny flickering flame and imagined it appearing on the wick of the candle. I kept picturing it over and over, feeling a slight tingle on the tips of my finger and tried forcing it out.

I opened my eyes and my body drooped defeatedly as the candle remained unlit. I continued to try and try and time went by before I grew extremely frustrated. Tetsuya was probably wondering where I was and feeling upset that I didn't show up. My frustration turned into impatience as I kept trying to force the power from me but it was like a barrier was preventing the power from coming out. And then I realized. Akashi hadn't allowed me to use my power yet. The cuffs were still glowing meaning they were still 'turned on'. _That asshole._

"Excuse me? Could you turn off the cuffs?"

He finally looked up and stared at me with an unamused look, like he had been waiting for me to realize and felt disappointed that I took so long to figure it out. He didn't say anything and stared at the cuffs before going back to his documents. The cuffs had stopped glowing and I smiled. Finally I was going to be able to get out of here.

However, I was going to be proven wrong. For the whole lunch period, no matter how hard I tried conjuring up any flames, not even a single spark escaped. Nothing. Like I was a cripple again. The bell rang and still the candle remained unlit and standing tall. I was getting sick and tired of looking at the candle and something about it made me want to kick it over.

"Look, I don't think this is working. My powers obviously aren't working today, or maybe it wasn't even me doing that stuff."

"I will not repeat myself."

"At this rate, I'm going to spend the rest of my fucking life in this room. I don't know how to summon my powers. You've had them most of your life and I got mine literally yesterday. Cut me some slack! You can't expect me to unleash some inferno from my fingers when my whole life I've thought I was a cripple! You know what! I'm done with this!"

I headed towards the door in an angry fit and as my hand touched the door knob and didn't even hear Akashi walk up behind me as he slammed the door close and grabbed my wrist, twisting me around and pushing me to the floor, so I was kneeling. I hissed in pain as the smell of burning flesh filled my nose. I realized that he had burnt me. I cried out in agony as he looked down at me.

"You will not speak to me like that again. I do not allow those below me to look down on me nor do I accept disobedience. If I order you to do something, you will do it until I tell you otherwise."

"Screw you! Screw you and this whole fucking school. You've done nothing but look down on people all your life and you expect them to respect you. No one in this school respects you. They all fear you because of who you are but in reality, no one really cares about you. Tetsuya cared about you and respected you and you threw away his kindness. As his twin, I can't and won't forgive that, ever."

He continued to look at me with his usual intimidating stare before smirking and releasing me.

"You and Tetsuya share little in common, but your unwavering confidence and perseverance is admirable. However, that doesn't change anything. You will still report here every lunch. Dismissed."

I looked at my wrist which was now blistering and crimson red, like his hair. It was still stinging and I wanted to strangle him but he would probably throw me to the ground and then use the cuffs to torture me. So I sucked up my pain and opened the door.

"Aren't you going to class, Prince?"

I sort of spat that out a bit harshly but Akashi didn't seem to care or he didn't show that he did.

"No."

And that was that. I left him alone, closing the door behind me but not without looking back one last time. Through the narrowing gap created as the door was closing, I caught the gleam of two eyes stare at me before the door closed with a click. I noticed that the gems on my cuffs were glowing once again.

I travelled alone through the glamorous and luxurious halls to my class and most of the students were already going into their classrooms but the few that lingered outside shifted to the sides of the halls. They whispered and gossiped but rather than the usual pathetic jeering, it was things like, 'quick get over here before she burns you,' or 'I thought things couldn't get worse but now that cripple freak has abilities.'

As usual, I walked passed them and ignored what they were saying. _I should rush over to Tetsuya and tell him what happened._ So I rushed over to the classroom where my friends were studying and quietly peered through the door. Like I had remembered, they were having a study session so no teachers were present. I slipped through but was instantly spotted.

"EH! IT'S KUROKO-Chan!"

"Kuroko-san?!"

However, rather than the cheerful welcome, I received looks of disappointment and even anger.

"Why'd you return you traitor!?"

"Come here to gloat? Now that you've been moved to the main campus, do you think you're better than us now? We always knew that you craved attention because you constantly got into trouble but now that you've join those assholes, you're no better than them."

I placed my hands on my hips and glared at them.

"Neither of those things actually. I came here to apologise to Tetsuya for missing lunch with him."

I moved passed them and approached my brother's seat. He was sitting calmly like he knew that I'd show up.

"Tatsuo, it's okay. I ran into Momoi-san and she told me. I understand."

But his words didn't match what he was feeling or thinking and I knew it. I could see it in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Tetsuya. I should have-"

"You couldn't have done anything even if you tried. It's okay, really. Please head back to class before you get punished."

"Are you sure about that?"

Tetsuya nodded and I had a feeling that he wasn't going to discuss anymore. I gave him a short nod in return and walked towards the door. Everyone else was still crowded at the front of the room, death glaring me as I walked passed.

"This is all your fault you know that. All because you betrayed us. You should have refused to go with them. YOU SHOULD HAVE FOUGHT BACK LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO BUT YOU CHOSE TO BE WITH THEM. YOU CHOSE TO BE WITH THOSE PRETENTIOUS PRICKS OVER US! YOUR CLOSE FRIENDS AND COMRADES!"

Kae screamed at me, pointing an accusing finger like she was cursing at me and blaming me for not choosing to stay with them. _Like I had a choice. I shouldn't be angry though, they don't know what is going on._

"That's enough."

The class quietened when the class president slammed his hands against his desk and yelled. He was usually calm and rarely yelled.

"Listen up. Kuroko-Chan has done plenty for us and she isn't our guardian protector. Judging from her quick transfer and the cuffs on her wrists, it doesn't seem like she had a choice."

"Cuffs? What cuffs?!"

He walked over to me and lifted him my arms for the class to see. Luckily he grabbed my wrist that hadn't been burnt. There was a chorus of gasps and a few students sent me guilty or sympathetic looks but kept their mouths shut.

"Besides, she wouldn't willingly choose to side with them. This is Kuroko-Chan we are talking about."

He looked down at me and smiled. I felt my lips curl into a smile. It was nice to see that despite my situation, there was someone who understood.

"Don't be so quick to jump to conclusions."

"Thanks for understanding Prez. I really appreciate it. I should-should head to my class. I'm like 15 minutes late but eh? It's history."

The prez looked irked as he flicked me in the forehead and shot me a disapproving look.

"Kuroko-Chan, you will head to class now. Do not cause anymore trouble for yourself and others. Promise me that you will look after yourself. I will continue to uphold my promise if you promise me that you will take care of yourself."

"Eh? You know I will. Anyway, I'll see you around. And Tetsuya! I'll explain everything tonight!"

Then I rushed out the door to my class where I knew class was already in session. I knew I was going to get in trouble no matter what I did. If I crept in, it would be highly noticeable since the classroom isn't crowded. So I simply knocked and hoped for the best.

When no one answered, I frowned and debated whether or not to leave or to just go in. I decided on the latter since I knew I was going to get in even bigger trouble if I wagged out of class. I opened the door to see that there wasn't a teacher in sight. I let out a relieved sigh before Momoi noticed my entrance and came to greet me.

"Ah! Kuroko-Chan! You're finally here!"

"EH?"

The pinkette rushed over and grabbed me by the arm and dragged me over to the group who were as rowdy as ever. Midorima was scowling as he tried to get some study done and turned to face Murasakibara who was noisily munching on a packet of chips.

"How many times have I told you to chew quietly! It's disgusting to hear and see you chewing food!"

"heh? Ah sorry Mido-chin."

But he continued to chew loudly, completely disregarding what the poor boy had just said. I laughed at the interaction between the two.

"This is usually history but it was changed to a study class because the teacher had to go to an emergency family thing."

I didn't realise Momoi was talking to me and continued to take in the sight of the GOM in class. At first glance, you would have mistaken them as ordinary students.

"Kuroko-Chan?"

"HUH?! oh sorry, I blanked out for a moment."

"MO! Did you hear what I even said?"

She pouted and I almost rolled my eyes. Momoi was nice and generally did things with good intentions but she could be really bratty.

"Yeah, no class. Anyway, if there isn't class, I'm going."

"Ah wait! I want to get to know you better. I'm sure Dai-kun does too, right Dai-kun?"

But the tanned male was already fast asleep and snoring like a hibernating bear. Momoi huffed and looked peeved but I almost let out a laugh. At times, I felt like Aomine and I were very similar in personality but I wasn't a heartless and arrogant asshole. Well, I didn't think I was anyway.

"Fine we'll skip Dai-kun!"

She sat me down in an empty seat and stuck out a hand.

"I'm Momoi Satsuki, Tetsu-kun's girlfriend and Dai-kun's childhood friend. I have healing abilities. I am also the manager of the S class team, also known as the Generation of Miracles. I hope to get along with you Kuroko-Chan!"

I shook her hand and nodded.

"Ki-kun! It's your turn!"

"Eh? What are we doing?"

"Introduce yourself to Kuroko-Chan!"

"AH! Sure! Hiya! My name's Kise Ryota. I'm the copycat of the GOM and also the most handsome guy in S class. Let's get to know each other better Kuroko-Chan!"

"Is it normal for you to go announcing that you're the most good looking of the bunch or are you naturally this narcissistic?"

Kise seemed shocked at my moment but replaced it with his usual fake smile.

"Eh? Is it wrong for me to think so?"

I shrugged and looked at him and realized that he actually wasn't kidding.

"No, I guess not. But it makes you seem like an arrogant prick."

"Eh? That's a bit mean."

I shrugged again.

"it's the truth."

Sensing the tense atmosphere, Momoi jumped in and directed my attention to the constantly eating giant who was completely immersed in his bag of munchies.

"Mu-kun! Please introduce yourself!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm trying to get Kuroko-Chan more comfortable in this class by introducing her to everyone."

"hm~ Murasakibara Atsushi."

And then he went back to eating. Momoi whined to the giant, asking him to properly introduce himself but he ignored her which caused the pinkette to try even harder to get his attention. I decided to use this chance to creep away. However, as I was backing away, I tripped on something small but hard and landed on my butt. A sharp prick was felt in my left calf.

"Ow."

I looked at my foot to see I had tripped over a small plant pot with a spiky plant, which I assumed was a cactus. A spine was poking out of my calf and I hissed. I pulled out the spine and thankfully, it didn't bleed.

"Look where you are going. You could have broken my lucky item."

I glanced up to see the green haired guy adjust his glasses on his face and look down at me with a disgusted expression.

"Right sorry that I almost killed your plant, but you shouldn't leave your pot plant lying around everywhere. Why not leave it on the other side where people aren't walking? Also, why do you even have a plant?"

He shot me a glare, noticing the obvious sarcasm and anger in my voice and let out a huff.

"Did you not hear what I just said? I said it was my lucky item. With it around with me, my luck will increase and I can avoid bad situations."

"Right…. _weirdo…_ "

"May I ask what your star sign is?"

I cocked my head to the side. Partially because I was confused as to why he suddenly spoke so formally but also because I had no idea what the hell a star sign was.

"What's a star sign?"

He seemed to get annoyed at the fact that I didn't know what a star sign was, like it was a given that people should know what a star sign is and sighed. It irritated me.

"What is your date of birth?"

"January 31st? You do know I am Tetsuya's twin right? I thought this was established already?"

He completely ignored my last comment and went back to his work, muttering something about Aquarius being ranked 5th or something like that. I wondered how Tetsuya dealt with these people. Luckily for me, Momoi was still preoccupied with Murasakibara and I reached the door. I quietly slide it open and slipped outside with a triumphant sigh.

 _Where should I go now? Back to Tetsuya's classroom? Nah Prez will yell at me and so will Tetsuya._

"Where do you think you're going?"

I flinched and jolted as the cuffs began to warm up.

"Ek…Shit."

I turned around to see that the crimson prince was standing a few meters away from me with an impassive expression in his face, though I could sense a bit of curiosity emanate from him.

"Fresh air?"

"I can see why you were considered trouble. However, if I can deal with Daiki's attitude, I can deal with yours."

"Don't lump me together with that asshole. Besides, it's a study class and I can't study at school so I was planning to go for a walk and – hey! Why am I telling you this?"

He didn't seemed amused as he strolled passed me and opened the door.

"Get in."

Hearing the authority in his voice, I felt my face heat up in anger and glared at him before stomping into the class. I remembered thinking how Momoi was a brat but I was no different. _I'm a fricking hypocrite._

"Momoi, wake up Daiki."

"O-oh, sure!"

She went over and shook the sleeping male who growled and threatened to hit her. This only made her shake him even harder as he jolted up and realized Akashi was staring – or should I say silently warning him. Aomine wiped the drool from the corner of his mouth and groaned in annoyance. Akashi went to stand at the front of the classroom and stared at the rest of us, a wave of authority spilling from him.

"This news comes from the Principal. As you know, the mid year exams are coming up and as the S class, there is a standard that we must uphold. This means that no one from this class is allowed to be any lower than the top 100 students in the school. This specifically means you two Ryota and Daiki. Drop any lower than the top 100 and I will triple your training as well as have you attend night study sessions for the next month."

The pair flinched and their eyes widened in disbelief.

"What?! You kidding me?!"

"Eh? That's pretty much impossible Akashicchi!"

His expression didn't change as he ignored the whining coming from the two.

"This should be no surprise to you."

And then continued with his announcements.

"For our next abilities class, which is now, Kuroko will be joining us. You will use this opportunity to practice defense and you, Kuroko, will test your abilities to see where your limits lie. You will spend these classes practicing using your abilities."

"Yeah, cause that went so well before."

I snorted and rolled my eyes and looked to the other side. Akashi finished with some talk about something that I missed because I got fed up with listening to his voice. The group then got up and headed to the training grounds where they practiced their abilities. Momoi dragged me from my desk after them. There was a teacher, whom I assumed was going to teach us, waiting already in the middle of the giant room. The teacher was a rather tall male who was well built and wore a black suit. He had white hair which was combed back and sharp eyes. He was relatively old. Perhaps in his 50s?

"You must be Kuroko-san. Heh, I can't believe that a cripple has abilities. First time hearing about it. Anyway, you other students will continue with what I had assigned you last lesson. I will spend today with Kuroko-san. Akashi-sama, will you please assist me today?"

He nodded and the others dispersed to their separate areas which I realized was divided into separate rooms, each designed to each students abilities.

"So from what I was told, you have a flame ability."

"Yeah, but I don't think that was all."

He raised his eyebrow at me.

"Explain."

"When I went a tad bit crazy, the ringleader, whose name I don't care to remember, didn't get burned. I think, I strangled her without touching her. A few students were thrown into the air without me touching them either."

"So, Telekinesis then? And if you were able to lift several students at once, then it's a very high level of telekinesis. And you killed those students, yes?"

I hesitated, still a bit frightened at the prospect that I had murdered several students.

"I don't think I meant to. When I was made to watch them hurt my brother, I lost it and felt this strange feeling in my body, like something being opened and then I-I killed them."

"hmm…interesting. And your brother is a cripple?"

"Yeah, I think so."

The teacher seemed to pause for a bit before looking over at Akashi and smiling.

"Very well, shall we get started?"

At that moment I felt like I had been thrown to the wolves and wished Tetsuya was there with me. _I hate my life._

 **End of chapter**

 **Okay so, I finally managed to finish writing this chapter. I hoped you guys liked it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Anger management**

 **Hello! I have decided to update as much as possible on my 4 week holiday before Uni starts again. So please enjoy this fanfic and also my other one (if you're interested.)**

The teacher and Akashi lead me over to a room and the teacher said some incantation or code of some sort which caused the room to start buzzing, a holographic shimmer filled the room as targets appeared.

"Using whatever abilities you have, destroy those targets."

"Uh, there may be a problem there."

The teacher frowned in confusion at my hesitation.

"It seems she cannot use her abilities at present. I tried to get her to light a candle but she couldn't produce any flames."

Rather than looking concerned, the teacher turned to face me with a smile. It looked like just a regular smile except I could feel that his smile hid a malicious intent behind it. Like he was about to completely wreck me.

"Not to worry Akashi-sama. All she needs is some proper encouragement. We then, let's change this up a bit then. Kuroko-san, your aim is to now destroy these targets before they destroy you."

"Heh?"

I turned to see the targets transform into monsters, some walked on all fours, others on two and some with no legs. Some of them looked like giant mutant snakes which spewed acid and fire, some like humanoid creatures and others like completely unidentifiable blobs. Their eyes glinted with almost bloodlust as the first one blasted a ball of burning acid in my direction without warning and I barely dodged it, a tiny splatter landed on my arm, causing it to sizzle and a wave of intense and crippling pain spread from my arm to the rest of my body.

I cried out in pain as I fell to the ground. I turned to see that both Akashi and the teacher were outside in a watching booth, the teacher was grinning from ear to ear and Akashi looked at me with his usual passive expression, mouthing two simple words, 'Show me.' The cuffs stopped glowing and then the room heated up around me as two of the snake monsters sent two fireballs at me which I neatly jumped to the side.

"HEY! ARE YOU TWO INSANE!? I'M GOING TO DIE!"

The voice seemed to echo through the room as it was projected through the booth into where I was.

"Well then use your abilities."

"I TOLD YOU I CAN'T! IF I COULD I WOULDN'T BE HERE!"

"Very well…"

Almost as if on cue, all of the monsters lunged in a synchronized attack and sent whatever attacks they had at me. I did my best to dodge all of the attacks but it was at least a dozen to one and I was hit by a huge blast of fire that threw me against the door and burnt my soft flesh to a crisp. I howled with pain as a humanoid monster caught me in its grip and proceeded to beat the crap out of me. I felt my conscious fade. I began to wonder if they were really planning to kill me and did it during a 'practice' to make it seem like an accident.

"You really will die if you don't do something Kuroko-san."

I managed to lift my head send a glare towards the booth, towards the teacher and that asshole of a Prince.

"FUCK YOU!"

And with the final throw, I connected with the wall and the darkness began to consume me, my vision became blurry and my breathing became shallow. The pain was so intense that my brain stopped registering the pain and all I felt was numb.

" _My, my…it seems like you're in need of some help. Shall I help you?"_

 _The shadow appeared before me, its cruel and wide smile filled my vision. I hissed at it, trying to muster the strength to push it away but it simply giggled like a haunted doll and stroked my face in a gentle way._

" _Hihihihihi…Come on, accept me once more and I can get you out of this. I did it before didn't I? I helped you save your brother. I can free you from them, free you and your brother. Just let me take over and I will end it all by killing that Crimson haired brat. I'll kill him slowly~"_

 _I was almost tempted to hold her hand and let her take over, but I knew that if I did, I would only end up as a further test subject for them. If I appeared like a cripple, then they would treat me like a cripple and I could escape without worry._

" _Not this time. Whoever the hell you are, shut the fuck up and go back into whatever cage you came from."_

" _Heh? Are you sure you want to do that? If you die, you'll leave your beloved brother all alone, unprotected and vulnerable."_

 _I smirked and scoffed at the figure, causing its smile to falter slightly._

" _If I die, I'll just come back and kill the assholes who hurt my brother."_

 _The figure shrugged and sat back, its grin reaching its ears like a Cheshire cat._

" _Your loss."_

The figure vanished and I was left blistering on the ground, trembling and huffing in pain as tears flooded from my eyes and the monsters disappeared in a flash. It was a shame they disappeared but my wounds didn't.

The teacher and Akashi came into the room, a look of disappointment on the teacher's face as he dragged me out into the main area where Momoi was waiting to heal me.

"Momoi-san, please heal her as much as possible. I want her to be ready to continue."

"Eh? But she-"

"That's an order Momoi."

Upon Akashi's instruction, Momoi proceeded to heal me, a look of sympathy in her eyes as the blisters and rotting flesh began to heal over and the fatigue left my body like sweat.

"She should be back to normal now."

"Good, thank you. Now then Kuroko-san. Let's continue."

"Will you assholes quit it? I told you that I can't access my abilities. Are you DEAF? Do you have problems understanding the words coming out of my mouth? If you want to kill me, just do it already. I can't stand being around you arrogant, sadistic, torturous, disgraceful excuses of humans."

At this point, my rage had boiled over the limit and I could feel my face heating up like a newly formed star. I radiated hatred and pure disgust. I wasn't going to allow them to continue to abuse me anymore. The teacher proceeded to slap me in the face, it felt like I was hit by a truck. I fell to the floor, refusing to touch the red and probably bruising cheek.

"You will speak to your superiors and teachers here with proper respect-"

"I will keep that in mind when I see them, but I don't seem to see anyone under those titles here."

"You dare?"

I stood up and faced them, a defiant expression on my face as I refused to falter in their presence. Akashi's grin grew slightly as he watched me intently, observing my every movement.

"Are you a masochist or something?"

I turned to see that the other GOM had left their rooms and had been watching, though, they look as bored as usual with the exception of Kise who was all smiley and bubbly.

"Shut up Ganguro!"

"Ganguro!? The fuck!? You wanna go!?"

"Enough Daiki."

"Eh."

"It seems that there is a blockage of her abilities at the moment. I have noticed it through the cuffs. There is actually no flow of magic coursing through her like it would for ability holders."

The teacher frowned and stroked his chin. Then he gave an understanding nod and sighed.

"Very well, it seems that things will have to be reconsidered. Are you very sure that there is no magic flowing through her?"

"Yes."

He pulled out some form of communication device and almost instantly a group of strangely dressed people came out from the ceiling and dropped to the ground in flashy manner. There were four people, all of them seemed to be rather young, perhaps in their early or mid twenties, and they wore lab coats which were dotted with stars and hearts. I felt my face crinkle into a confused and slightly irked expression. One of the younger members, a tall and muscular woman with neon pink hair sprinted over, wrapping an arm around my neck and decided to sniff me.

"IS THIS THE DELICIOUS LITTLE MORSEL WE GET TO TASTE?!"

A petite and very slim girl rubbed her face against mine and bared her teeth at me, a creepy grin that reminded me of the figure in my mind, however, this one was much more disturbing.

"Wah~ She's so cute…I want to gobble her up!"

"HEY! Get off me you sicko!"

"Mira, Kira…stop messing around."

A stern voice came from next to the teacher as a child in a sailor costume appeared from behind the remaining two strange people.

"Eh? A kid?"

The kid's eyebrow twitched and with a single glance, the four leapt into action and pinned me to the ground. Despite their strange appearances, all of them had superhuman strength. I couldn't even twitch my fingers and I could feel the blood stop circulating in my limbs.

"OI!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LET GO OF ME! YOU DISGUSTING GROUP OF PERVERTS! CALL THEM OFF YOU BRAT!"

The kid shoved a rag into my mouth and I coughed in shock, growling and struggling as the kid sat on top of me, he giggled with glee.

"This is going to hurt really, really, really bad~ Hold her down tightly you four."

"RAH?! RAH ARH OUU OING!? OEHH!"

Then without warning, the kid two fingers onto my forehead and the world turned white and I felt lightning sizzle throughout my body, searching for something but wrecking havoc along the way. All I could hear was the sound of muffled screaming as my nerves became alight.

~No One's P.O.V.~

"Oi, oi…this is messed up."

Aomine grimaced as he saw the girl writhe in pain, endless tears pouring down her cheeks and soaking the floor beneath her. Things like this didn't disturb him but she shared the same face as his best friend and it was difficult to not imagine seeing Kuroko in this position instead.

"If you cannot deal with this, then leave."

"Tsk, I'm not here to watch some messed up torture piece of crap. I'm done for the day."

"Eh? I didn't know Mine-chin was scared. Heh? Mine-chin is a scaredy-cat?"

"Shut it Murasakibara."

Aomine turned to leave, Momoi following him until they felt a sudden wave of heat that wasn't from Akashi. They turned to see that the girl's eyes had glazed over and turned white, a gurgling noise erupted from her throat.

"Eh? How interesting. Are you four picking this up too?"

The four nodded in agreement with their boss, even though he was pretty much half their age.

"What is it Hisame-kun?"

The boy turned to face the much older man and the intimidating Prince beside him.

"This girl is a cripple, however, there seems to be a separate entity within her who has immense power. There seemed to be remnants of a seal of some sorts but it has been torn apart. But it seems that the entity doesn't have control of the body."

"Can you tell us more about this entity? How powerful is it?"

"Hm… can't say. I cannot get any measure on its power, all I can tell is that it is incredibly powerful. And it doesn't seem to like that I'm prying."

The figure giggled in joy. It had been far too long since it had been this entertained and it was almost glad that it was locked up within this body. This girl, this vessel was very interesting and seemed to attract other interesting people. _I'm trembling with anticipation~ Let's see what will happen if I let loose a little, neh?~_

"Ouch! She's getting kinda hot!"

"OWIEEE! MY HANDS HURT!"

"Hm, so it's going to retaliate. Mira, Kira, Shira, Zira…ready yourself."

"Yes sir."

The figure leaned over the unconscious body of the blunette and smiled, she kissed the girl gently in the forehead. _I'm going to borrow your body again, little girly~_ Tatsuo's consciousness had been forced into a deep sleep as the figure entered the girl's body and took control, instantly throwing off the four that held her down and the child sitting on top of her.

"The flow of magic…it's back."

Everyone felt the change in the atmosphere and immediately went into defense mode as the girl staggered upwards, her eyes closed and the roots of her hair began to change from her pale blue colour to a black. When she turned around to face the group, the ends of her lips curled into a rather disturbing smile and her eyes opened, revealing completely black eyes, even the usual eye whites had turned black.

"Arah? Is this the trash that has been hurting my poor little darling?"

The teacher stepped forward to confront the entity that had now possessed the girl's body. If there was a risk of it destroying the school or harming any of the students, he would stop it without hesitation, even if it meant that the girl was going to die.

"Who are you? What is your purpose and why have you been sealed off in the girl?"

"I don't want to talk to old men like you. Let me talk to the pretty princey over there."

The teacher went to attack but Akashi held up back, stepping forward with confidence, not fearing the demonic entity with powers that may have been greater than his own.

"Very well, speak."

"Hihihihi, how courageous. You're not afraid of me Princey? I could kill you so easily, like breathing. But because you're so cute, I'll answer one question before I kill you all. Go on…I'm waiting~"

Akashi smiled in an equally terrifying smirk.

"Interesting. Who are you to have been sealed away in a cripple with such a powerful seal?"

"Oh? You want to get to know me more Princey? Do you like me? Or do you like my little girly? She is quite cute isn't she?"

"Answer my question. I do not tolerate disobedience."

The figure sighed and shrugged.

"Fine, you're such a downer. I don't know how I managed to get sealed away. I don't know much about myself other than the fact that I've been sealed for a very long time and I want out. I don't have control over this body unless my vessel allows it which is such a bummer. But she did release me from my seal so I don't mind that I'm stuck in this body…for now."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Yep. And that was two questions, so I believe I get something in return."

Akashi seemed to pause for a moment, to think about his next mode of action. He continued to stare at the girl with unwavering confidence as she started to play around with her hair and dance around. _For now, I should restrain her and prevent her from escaping, then I can plan my next mode of action._

Akashi nodded, activating the cuffs and then everyone pounced with their abilities at the girl.

"Eh? 9 on 1? This doesn't seem to be fair? No matter…I haven't felt the thrill of a hunt this interesting in a while. Shall I gorge myself?"

The figure licked her lips and leapt neatly out of the way. A blast of flame and lightning came her way. She managed to withstand the flames due to her own abilities but the powerful lightning blast hit her and threw her to the ground. She quickly got up as Kise lunged and threw a bolt of lightning her way. _Eh? So he can copy another's ability. How interesting. The Princey has flames and the Ganguro has lightning. I wonder what everyone else has~_

Midorima summoned blasts of air that was sharper than a blade, some of which managed to cut her cheek and her shoulder. Without warning, a giant boulder came her way which she stopped and crushed with her mind. _This is so much fun~ I love this! The thrill! Ah…If only Girly was awake to enjoy it with me._

"My turn."

The figure giggled as the training equipment rose into the air and sliced through the air in a dangerous barrage of sharp blades, wooden dummies and other large items. The GOM and other people in the room tried their best to dodge the attacks, most getting hit with debris. The figure cackled with uncontrollable laughter, breathing in the scent of blood and pain that poured into her nostrils. The strange four in labcoats had been knocked down and they weren't getting back up. There were giant wood splinters sticking out of their torsos and blood oozed down their face like tiny red rivers. The teacher had been thrown against the wall and lay beneath a pile of rubble while the kid was standing behind Akashi, cowering in fear.

"This is the best~ I live for this! SHOW ME MORE! ENTERTAIN ME MORE!"

Akashi frowned, seeing that the effect of the cuffs weren't working on the girl. This time, he sent another blast of fire that rose from the ground in a giant spiral of flames, surrounding the figure. Unfortunately, the flames were extinguished and the figure walked out calmly, a smirk on her face.

"Aw too bad. Fire doesn't affect me. Perhaps it did when I wasn't in control and you tortured the poor girl, but it won't even tickle me now. Let me return the favour Princey, after all, my little darling was so hurt by you…"

Akashi felt a wave of anger and frustration rise up inside him. He was the Prince, a superior figure and this being had managed to withstand his attack like it was a gentle breeze. He felt the air around him become agitated as the air suddenly became lighter and the earth beneath them began to shake.

"it's been fun but, I'm hungry."

Everyone prepared themselves for the attack, trying to figure out who she was going to attack next, however, the figure raised her hand and pointed at Momoi who suddenly rose into the air.

"Come to me."

Momoi came soaring through the air and right into the figure's waiting arms, who somehow managed to immobilize Momoi, her body refusing to obey her. She took a sniff of the girl's neck and smiled. Momoi choked back a cry as she felt like a mouse between a cat's claws.

"How sweet, like strawberries and vanilla. Don't worry darling, I'm just going to take a quick bite."

Her teeth suddenly became razor sharp and pointed like canines as she bit down on the pinkette's soft flesh, drawing blood and the girl cried out in pain. Momoi felt the cold teeth sink into her, the figure's tongue licked the wound and sucked on the blood, nipping on the flesh.

"DELICIOUS! What incredibly sweet blood. Oh, you taste so good. I'm going to take another bite!"

"BITCH, I DON'T THINK SO!"

Aomine lunged, a sword in hand as he swung with ferocity and wildness. His movements were solid and quick, each swipe could lead to disaster if it landed on you. The figure smiled as Aomine managed to cut her stomach, causing the shirt to become red. Momoi had been tossed aside and clutching her neck, as she tried to heal it but strangely, the wound wasn't closing up.

"Eh? Not bad for a muscular brute. You don't look tasty though. I'll just kill you. I'll come back to you Pinky, wait for me~"

"In your dreams, you nasty bitch."

Aomine continued his barrage of relentless attacks and the figure went on the defense, dodging his attacks as best as she could but she realized that the body she was in was no fit or strong enough yet to engage into hand to hand combat with any of these people. _Tsk, Girly…You need to work out more._

"Daiki, don't kill her. We need her alive."

"Eh, can't make any promises."

"It seems like this fight has gone on long enough. Atsushi, Shintaro, Ryota, Daiki…end this."

The colourful group all lunged at once, throwing attacks in hand to hand combat. The figure realized that the Prince must have figured out that she was weak against combat since her vessel wasn't exactly in top condition. Murasakibara summoned rocks to cover her hands and feet and attached them to the ground while Midorima summoned the air to push her down, as if gravity suddenly increased its hold on her. Aomine stood there, a sword to the figure's throat as Akashi approached.

"I wonder if killing Kuroko would result in your disappearance as well. It seems that you are rather dependent on this body and supposedly, if it was to be destroyed…what would happen to you?"

"You wouldn't kill Girly. After all, your close friend is her twin brother, right? How would he react if he finds out that his closest friends worked together to slaughter his sister? Besides, if you killed her, I'd just be free. You would be doing me a favour."

The figure waited to see if Akashi would flinch, to see his beautiful face crinkle with frustration and despair. She wanted to see as his mind raced and his eyes filled with confliction. Oh, how delicious it would be. But she was gravely disappointed. The Crimson Prince didn't react at all. He just stood there and stared at her with unwavering confidence. She gritted her teeth. _So, I won't fall for it. If he kills the vessel, I will return to the underworld and I have no intentions of doing so. I WILL BE FREE!_

"That's not how I see it. But then again, a cripple's life means nothing to me, even if she is related to Tetsuya. Do not assume that I care about them because I don't. The powerful live and write history while the weak die and are wiped from it. That is all."

The he lunged, threatening to plunge the sword into the helpless girl when the door burst open to reveal a small blue haired boy.

"STOP! PLEASE!"

Akashi thrust the sword into the ground beside the girl as he watched Kuroko run over to his sister, horror etched into his face. The figure realized that she could use the sibling as a scapegoat and get out of here. For now, it would recuperate its strength as possessing the body sapped most of its energy.

"Tetsuya, help me. They brought me here and then tried to kill me."

Kuroko froze and looked at his helpless sister. Blood covered her face and she was pinned hopelessly to the ground. But he knew that, though this was his sister's body, the person that had called out to him was not her. No matter what situation she was in, she would not beg him to save her. She would rather die than get her brother into harm's way.

"Tatsuo…come back to me. Listen to the sound of my voice and come back to me."

"Tetsuya, I'm he- Dang it Girly! Stop fighting me! I'm not done with my business yet."

Rather than the feminine yet strong voice that belonged to his sister, a deep and haunting screech came out of her mouth.

"Hisame-kun, give us a status of what is going on."

"Right."

The boy reluctantly climbed on top of the thrashing body and placed his fingers onto her forehead, entering the girl's mind as he saw a black figure hissing and screeching while wrestling with the blunette who was now awake. The girl threw the figure to the ground and grabbed it in a choke hold.

"THIS IS MY BODY BITCH! DON'T FUCKING USE IT TO HURT MY FRIENDS."

"You know you want this. You wanted me to kill those pests you call friends. They tortured you and hurt you and yet you defend them? You're so pathetic! Weak! I could out this body to better use than some scrappy brat you like. I think you've been in existence for long enough. The people who you called family sacrificed you to me. I own you. You should have died in birth but it seemed that your brother had decided to sacrifice his life for yours in the womb. Your brother died in your place but your parents wanted a male and so they sacrificed you to me in exchange for your brother's life. If you want to be free of me, I can just take your brother's life back~"

Hisame frowned at the revelation. So it seemed that these twins had been cursed by a demon. The male's life belonged to the demon, while the female's body was the demon's to use. _I see._ He watched as the blunette flinched upon hearing the truth. Her brother's life had been given by the demon and if she wanted her freedom, she would have to sacrifice her brother's life and the demon knew it. It played its cards well.

"Don't you touch my brother. If I have to, I will kill myself to see you sent back to wherever you came from. But for now, I am not ready to die just yet. Not until I see Tetsuya happy again and not until I help him with his mission."

"Eh? So you're willing to give me your body if your brother achieves his goal?"

"Yes."

There was no hesitation in her voice.

"Well, then, shall we make a bet? If you succeed in helping your brother achieve his goal, I get your body and I can do whatever I want but I promise not to harm him. But if you fail, you can keep your body but I will take back his life back and return to the underworld with it. After all, you were yapping on about sacrificing yourself for your brother's sake…"

Hisame saw the girl hesitate, thinking about what she should say but he thought it was time that he helped her out. Despite everything, he felt a little pity for the girl, since she was forced into this.

"I think we can stop things here."

The demon and Tatsuo turned to see the little boy raise his arms and with a invisible force, sent the demon flying into the darkness. There was a clang as a cage appeared and inside was the demon, who howled with rage and threw itself against the bars, roaring in anger and demanding that it was released.

"My seal won't be as strong as the one before, but it should hold for now. You, girl. Take back your body before your consciousness is locked out for good. Your brother is waiting for you."

"Thanks Kid."

He huffed and vanished as Tatsuo grinned at the raging demon behind her. She closed her eyes and imagined being in control of her body and when she opened her eyes again, she was greeted by the shimmer of a rainbow. Among that rainbow was a concerned face, whom she wished to hold close.

"Hey, guys…I'm back~"

 **End of Chapter**

 **This was a very long chapter but I hope you guys liked it. Thanks so much for reading and staying with this fanfic. I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


End file.
